Looks Can Be Deceiving
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: Darien’s a pervert? No way! Well, Serena wants a temporary out and a mysterious blue haired man is willing to give her one… or so it seems… SMxToS
1. Betrayal

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian: NOT ANOTHER BETRAYAL FIC! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Raye: Umm…. ImperialGuardian has lost it, so I thought I'd tell you that this is really not what it looks like…. The title says it all. Just wait and see.

ImperialGuardian: I wish I owned Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and a million other things, but I don't, otherwise I'd be a bazillionaire! However, I do own this storyline, so please don't take it without my consent.

This first chapter will not explicitly announce the crossover. The next chapter will, and I guarantee you need not know anything about the other—show or game or movie or comic—to understand what will happen, or what is going on… all will be made clear….hehehe

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal…**

Serena could hardly believe her eyes. The scene played before her a thousand times before she realized that it wasn't a dream. She couldn't stand the thought of her Darien—no, he wouldn't.

Yet the imagery was clear as day, as tears covered her vision. Her Darien was—no, she couldn't bear to admit it to herself. She walked aimlessly through the city, her eyes still playing that spectacle.

"Darien," she whispered. "Why?"

* * *

_In the room there was her friends, all huddled closely to Darien, all of them—um, let's see—nude. Serena was awestruck as she took a step back._

_"No Serena," Darien said a moment too late, as Serena dashed away._

* * *

Haphazardly, she ran into someone. 

"Excuse me," he said. "Is your name Tsukino Serena?"

"Yes, sorry for—why are you looking for me?" Serena asked, looking up to see a man with ravishing long blue hair staring at her pretty blue eyes.

"Forgive me, but I overheard your situation with your friends earlier, and I thought I might be of some assistance. You see, I am a man of great integrity. I thought you might like a little vacation from it all."

Serena looked at this absolute sign from heaven. There was no way she could say no, but at the same time, if she said yes, she was sure that Trista would get on her case. Then it hit her.

"How did you know what happened with me and my friends?"

"I thought it'd be better not to tell you that I can see through walls," the man replied, as Serena took a step back. "See? I knew that's what you would do. Please Miss Tsukino, allow me to apologize for my inadvertent eavesdropping to give you an out for this situation."

"I don't know," Serena said, looking away. "I can't leave like this. It's not safe."

"I can assure you that no one will know that you are even gone. It'll only be for a few days."

"Okay, if it's only for a few days," Serena said.

"Trust me, they'll realize the error of crossing you then. However, I shall leave it to you to extend your leave if you so desire to do so."

"Thank you so much. What do I need to pack?"

"Nothing more than what you have now. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Serena said, as the world around her lit up in a white light. Then, her body felt as if it were stretching beyond all reason, as she felt ill. It was too bright to make sense of what was happening. However, when she felt the stretching stop, she found herself in a very strange place…

* * *

"Hi girls!" Darien announced, as the group looked at him. "What?" 

"Hi Darien," they said in unison.

"Okay," Darien said quietly, unsure of their strange behavior. "Have you seen Serena?"

"No Darien," they said in unison again.

"Okay," Darien said. "I'll be going then."

"Bye Darien."

"Creepy," Darien whispered, as he left the temple. Something just didn't fit, and he was going to Trista to see if she noticed anything either…

* * *

"Have you seen Serena?" Amy asked the phone. A voice answered. "Thanks—night Molly." 

"Did she see her?" Lita asked. Just then, Lita's communicator went off.

"Lita?" the communicator said in a worried tone. "I just found a message from Serena!"

"What does it say Mina?" Lita asked, seeing a shaken scout on her screen.

"It says that she's run away," Mina replied.

"WHAT?" Raye screamed from the bathroom, as she ran out in a rush. "What do you mean RUN AWAY?"

"She didn't say anything other than that she's run away, but get this, it's all perfect."

"What do you mean by perfect?" Amy asked.

"She spelled every single word right, and didn't even make one grammatical mistake," Mina replied.

"Let's gather everyone together for an emergency meeting!" Raye shouted, running off.

"Does every meeting we have, have to be an emergency?" Lita asked to no one. Mina got off and Amy sighed.

"I'll go get Darien," Amy sighed, walking away…

* * *

"Did you succeed?" a voice asked the man with long blue hair. 

"She went along as planned," he replied.

"Good…"

* * *

"Trista," Darien said, pounding on her door. "Answer please!" 

Silence came from behind the door.

"What is going on here?" Darien wondered, looking around the empty apartment. "Where is everyone, and why were the girls acting so weird?"

"Darien," a monotone voice said, as Darien turned. It was Rini!

"Rini? What are you doing back here?"

"Darien, you are not safe," Rini droned. "You must escape. Come with me."

"Rini, what is going on?" Darien demanded.

"Darien, you are not safe," Rini repeated. "You must escape. Come with me."

"Rini?" Darien asked.

"Darien, you are not safe," Rini continued. "You must escape. Come with me."

Darien took a step back from Rini.

"Darien, you are not safe. You must escape. Come with me."

Darien turned to see that he was surrounded by the girls and Rini.

"Girls?" Darien asked. He was receiving blank stares, as he felt uneasy. He grabbed his transforming rose, but found that it was gone. He let out a loud curse. "It's a trap."

"Darien, you are not safe. You must escape. Come with me."

"I hate one-choice decisions," Darien thought miserably, and took Rini's now extended hand.

"SUCKER!" a voice laughed….

* * *

A silence prevailed at the meeting. Lita shook her head as she watched the group stare at one another. 

"We called an emergency meeting. The least we could do is talk," Lita finally said. Ever since she had left to change clothes, everyone had been acting strangely. "Guys?"

"Run Lita," a voice whispered in her head. She didn't take another guess at it as she dashed off. There was no doubt in her mind that something was terribly wrong. She realized as she stood outside of the temple, she saw a world of lights and metal. She wondered how it had gotten there—then it hit her—how had SHE gotten there…

* * *

"Lita's late," Mina noted. The group nodded. 

"I couldn't find Darien," Amy said. The group nodded. Mina and Amy looked at one another.

"Are you guys all right?" they asked, as the group nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Raye said.

"You all keep nodding your head. That's why," Mina pointed out, as the group nodded.

"We agree entirely," Amara said, as nods ensued.

"STOP THAT!" Mina and Amy cried. "This is not a playtime. Serena has run away!"

"And Darien and Lita are missing now too!" Amy shouted. Silence reigned.

"You guys aren't the girls, are you?" Mina asked, as the group nodded.

"I wasn't expecting that for an answer," Amy said, as Mina shivered. "Mina?"

"We gotta get out of here. This isn't safe," Mina said, as the two ran for the door, to find that they were suddenly in a cage, with their friends staring blankly on the outside.

"Where in the name of Mercury are we?" Amy asked, as they heard a masculine scream erupt from below…


	2. TOS and Prison Break

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian: TOLD YOU SO!

Mina: And you could have told Serena! That's not fair!

ImperialGuardian: I will say nothing further to the blondes, for the sake of plotline.

Mina: Whatever.

ImperialGuardian: I have no rights to Sailor Moon, or TOS, which is the name of the cross that you will fill in at the given time. Anyhow, I hope y'all enjoy!

By the way, today there is a SPOILER WARNING for anyone who hasn't played TOS and has intent to at any time. Otherwise, don't worry about it…hehe

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 2: TOS and Prison Break**

Serena looked around, and found that she was indeed in a strange place. There were several people staring at her, particularly one who was right in her face (inches, millimeters, literally). A blond girl, with big blue eyes like her own. However, she was slightly shorter. The two were staring at one another in total shock.

"Colette! Get back!" a voice shouted. The two were getting the same feeling. They were similar.

"No Lloyd," the blue-eyed girl said. "She seems nice."

"The last time you said that Chosen, the person turned out to be an assassin," another said.

"Assassin? Where am I?" Serena asked.

"In Izoold," the blue-eyed girl, Colette, said brightly. "We were just trying to get a ship."

The group that was with her sighed. Serena looked up to the skies.

"Where in the name of the Moon am I?" she asked. She turned to look at the group now, which consisted of a extremely short boy, a teen, an older man and woman, and Colette before her.

"The moon?" the teen asked. "Do you live on the moon or something?"

"Don't be so stupid Lloyd," the boy exclaimed. "She can't possibly come from the moon."

"Actually," Serena started, but the older man was giving her a death stare. "You're right! I'm not of the moon. I just adore it so much!"

"Really?" Colette asked, smiling too. "See guys? She's not bad."

"Even so," the older woman said, giving Serena a look. "We must be ever careful. The journey of world regeneration is much more dangerous than we originally suspected."

"World regeneration?" Serena asked. The group stopped in their tracks.

"You don't know about the journey of world regeneration?" the preteen boy asked.

"Umm," Serena said, getting more stares.

"It's a journey to save the world, taken on by the Chosen of Mana. Are you telling me you don't know anything about this?" the older woman said. Serena gave a look of confusion.

"Miss H never brought it up before."

"I thought it wasn't possible for anyone to be more ignorant than Lloyd," the boy said, as the preteen whacked him. "Oww!"

"Something tells me I slept through a really important class," Serena thought.

"This is fascinating," the older woman said, looking around Serena with a magnifying lens of some sort. "You have an amazing amount of strength and magical power. And what's that stone you have there? It's not made of anything I've ever seen."

"Hey, you're right," the teen, probably Lloyd, said. "I've never seen that either. It reminds me of diamonds, but it's not."

"It kinda looks like my Cruxis Crystal," Colette said. "The way you have it on your bow like that."

"It looks nothing like it," the boy said.

"We're wasting time here," the older man finally huffed. Serena watched the group start to leave, and looked around for awhile. Where was she? Wait, those people! She ran right after them (or so she thought), but found that by the time she had found them, they were already on a ship and out of there. Standing on the Izoold dock, she felt like an idiot, a meatball head. She knew something had been weird, but now she knew. They had magical powers of some sort, just like she did. However, she was positive none of them had transformation staffs or Sailor outfits. That girl, Colette, especially. She had to catch up to them. There was a woman by her, who was sighing romantically.

"Aifread," she whispered.

"Where were they headed? Do you know?" Serena asked, pointing at the disappearing ship in the distance.

"Them? They are heading to Palmacosta, the largest harbor in Sylvarant, and then they're journeying to Luin to give a letter to my Aifread."

"Thanks, but umm… which cardinal direction are they headed in?"

"Them? They are heading to Palmacosta, the largest harbor in Sylvarant, and then they're journeying to Luin to give a letter to my Aifread."

"Okay," Serena said, backing away from her. She went over a dock to another boatman, who seemed grumpy beyond all reason. "Excuse me sir, but which cardinal direction is Palmacosta?"

"I don't know and I don't care about those people. They were annoying and even had the nerve to ask me to give them a ride across the ocean in these dangerous times!"

"Thank you?" Serena muttered, moving slowly away from the man. She looked around herself now for a better idea of what was going on. Everyone's movement, if they even moved, seemed repetitive. Her mind, although attempting to focus, drifted back to that group. She had to catch up with them, no matter what…

* * *

Darien was screaming from the pain. Electrical shock isn't a pretty thing. Neither is everything around you turning to metal and an electrically charged cage. When it finally ended, he regained his composure and looked around. He saw an older man on the outside of the cage. What startled him was that the man had wings! Giant, purple, energy-like wings!

"You are quite the interesting one, like the girls we found. You've got your own powers. There is no Exsphere attached to your body, and yet, you're human. I'd love to know why."

"Who are you?" Darien grunted.

"I feel no need to introduce myself to an inferior being such as yourself," the man scoffed.

"Lord Yggdrasill," another smaller man with angelic wings said, as he was suddenly wiped from existence with the raising of the first man's hand.

"Fool," a voice chuckled from above.

"I want him alive," the man, Yggdrasill, seemed to shout to no one. He turned from Darien.

"Why keep me alive?"

"I think Kvar might be interested in using you for a second Angelus project. I'll have someone inform him sooner or later."

Darien scowled some, as he looked around his prison. He could attempt to transform and escape, but there was nowhere for him to go. He didn't know where he was, anything about who had him, and more importantly, why he kept feeling like Serena was in dire danger somewhere. He listened to the activities outside his cage, and realized that there were none. There was silence, as if nothing were going on around him. It actually disturbed him. He figured he would hear even a faint sound of a cricket, but there was not even that. This place didn't even seem to be alive…

* * *

Lita looked around at the place, wondering what kind of world she had stepped into. There were angels everywhere! And yet, not one of them seemed living. They all moved at the same pace, they all spoke the same, looked the same. It was eerie. That was when she saw the hunk.

He flew by her without so much as a glance, but in was in his eyes, that she saw a pain that she thought only she had felt. He was alone. He had no family left in this world. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she could tell. She wanted to follow him, to talk to him, but her instincts told her no. He would only reject her. She hated rejection more than anything, and she wasn't about to let him do it to her. However, that could not stop her from asking for his name, right?

The first angel that flew by, she stopped.

"What was his name?" Lita asked, as the angel just moved past her. "Rude much?"

There was no answer as the angel went on their way. Lita pushed it aside, as she saw a man with blue hair, staring curiously at her. Then his face contorted into something close to rage.

"PRISON BREAK!" he cried, running for Lita. The angels around her suddenly ran away. She was alone with this man, whoever he was. However, she noted that the hunk had stopped, and turned to see who had escaped. Apparently, as she quickly discovered, she had gotten the hunk's eye…

* * *

Mina and Amy looked around. Whoever had screamed had been far away. The people that had been posing as their friends had long since left, and now they were left with silence.

"You think we can transform?" Mina asked. The place around them was very quiet, and it was disturbing, if not mind-numbing to the two of them. There was no way that they could be on Earth anymore.

"My computer is still here, and we have our staffs, but I'm not picking up any Negative Energy signatures anywhere."

"Well, we're obviously facing a new enemy," Mina sighed. "Who probably has the others. What do we do?"

"My computer can't hack into their mainframe to get ourselves out of the cell, and I doubt blasting them will work, because my scanners detect an energy barrier of sorts. We're trapped here until someone finds us..."

* * *

"Raye?" Trista asked, shaking the raven-haired Sailor Scout awake. "Wake up! Something terrible has happened to the others!"

Raye looked around, and suddenly realized what had happened.

"YUAN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" she screamed…


	3. It's Magic

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian09: Yuan? Oooh… How cute!

Raye: I'm watching you…(fireball in hand)

ImperialGuardian09: (gulps) I claim no ownership of Tales of Symphonia or Sailor Moon. They're just fun to write about! And I will say it again, you will need no knowledge of Tales of Symphonia. You'll understand either way, but there is a repeated spoiler warning for those intent to play the game and haven't. (runs away from the incoming attacks) You'll have to catch me if you want to make me pay Mars! Enjoy!

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 3: It's Magic**

Serena was beginning to hate this place more and more. Finally, she figured she might as well give it a shot. She focused with all her might on Colette, and teleported.

"Moon Teleport!" she cried, and was gone in a flash, only to crash perfectly on top of a person.

"Lloyd!" Serena heard Colette's voice cry.

"Not again," Serena muttered, getting to her feet and helping Lloyd to his. "I need to work on my landings."

"How did you follow us?" the older man demanded, drawing his sword on her. Serena freaked.

"WHOA! Put that thing away before you poke someone's eye out or something!" she exclaimed. The sword didn't move. "I needed to talk to all of you so I just teleported here. Although my fr—former allies were right when they said my aim was bad."

"Former allies?" the older woman asked, giving her a look. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. The name's Tsukino Serena."

"I'm happy to meet you Tsukino," Colette said warmly.

"Call me Serena."

"What's a teleport Serena?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know the specifics. Luna handles that stuff," Serena replied, as stares followed her words. "What?"

"You don't mean Luna, the Summon Spirit, do you?" the older woman asked.

"Summon Spirit? I hardly think my cat is a Summon Spirit," Serena replied. There were stares and sweat drops all around.

The older man finally put his sword away.

"Why did you come here then Serena? If you know nothing of our quest, why bother to follow us?" the older man asked.

"Because I was wondering how you guys could use magic. I didn't think ordinary people could use it."

"It's because we use Exspheres," Colette explained.

"Exspheres?" Serena asked.

"You said your professor was Miss H, correct?" the woman asked, as Serena nodded. "She didn't teach you anything, did she?"

"She taught me stuff!" Serena said in Miss Haruna's defense. "I'm just not that great a listener is all. Besides, I don't think she ever talked about a Chosen of Mana or anything like that. I doubt she would know about mana in the first place. By the way, is that stone there an Exsphere?"

Serena pointed to Lloyd's hand. The teen held his hand out for her to see it. She took his hand, and suddenly, her crystal came to life.

"Whoa!" Lloyd shouted.

"What the?" Serena exclaimed. Her crystal seemed to reacting to this stone. A voice filled the wind.

"**My love, it seems that in an ironic way, I have guarded our son in the wake of death."**

Serena looked around, as the Silver Imperium Crystal's lights died, and they looked to her.

"What the hell was that?" the older man demanded, sounding angry.

"What? The lights or the voice?" Serena asked.

"What voice?" the boy asked.

"Never mind," Serena said quickly. "It probably had to do with my crystal anyhow. You see, this is the Silver Imperium Crystal. It reacts to strong emotions from me and a few other things. It's the most powerful stone in existence where I'm from, and it's my job to guard it and the universe from evil hands."

"Let's talk somewhere quieter," the older woman suggested. "It seems you have a lot of explaining to do Ms. Tsukino Serena."

Serena understood this as an invite to tag along. If it meant her also getting answers, she would do it in a heartbeat. She followed them to an inn, as they went to the rooms to hold a private discussion. The shopkeeper didn't seem to object, or even notice their entry. It was weird. When they shut the door, she knew the first question before it was even asked…

* * *

Lita dodged his oncoming attacks, as she reached for her wand.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

Her transformation was a dazzling light show, but when she finished, she had gotten the attention of the blue-haired man, who seemed to know that this situation had become more dangerous.

"So it's true then," he said. "Your powers are regulated by something after all."

"Who are you and where am I?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough."

The man dove at her again, but this time she was ready.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

The attack struck him, and he was zapped like no other, but he didn't seem to want to quit. She noted that the hunk was staying out of the fray. He was actually staring at her with some interest. She turned her attention back to the man who fought her, as he had now raised a ball of light to her, and let it loose. She couldn't dodge for some reason, as she prepared to fly. However, she was protected. She looked around.

"Yuan, that's enough," a voice said, as she placed it with the hunk. Her mind went crazy. Not only was he a hunk, but he had a sexy voice! And he had protected her! Now she had to get his name.

"But," Yuan, the blue-haired man, started.

"I said that's enough. Get out of my sight Yuan."

"Right," Yuan said with defeat, as he left. The angels that had been moving around still hadn't returned. She was sure they would come out eventually. The hunk circled her for a moment. What was he looking for!

"You certainly are pretty—strong," he said, apparently catching himself. "No one's ever pissed Yuan off that much, or escaped from our prison cells. What's your name?"

"Sailor Jupiter," she replied. "What about you?"

"To most, I am Lord Yggdrasill," he replied.

"You're a lord?" Sailor Jupiter asked, in shock. (A/N: as if she needed to hear that)

"My lord," an angel said, as the two turned to him. "It appears that HE wishes to speak with you."

"That must be my report on the journey of regeneration. I must leave. Could you please escort Sailor Jupiter here to Chamber 22? I'm sure she won't mind."

"No, lead the way," Sailor Jupiter said. Lord Yggdrasill walked off, as Sailor Jupiter walked off in another direction, towards Chamber 22…

* * *

Darien was pulled out his nap by sounds of a battle. He wasn't sure where it was coming from, but he knew that it was headed his way. He was unsure of what was happening, until the uniformed soldier ran to the console next to the cage, holding a red rose in his hand as he typed away. The cage disappeared around him, as the soldier handed him the rose, his transformation rose.

"We're leaving," he grunted, leading Darien down the corridors, and to a group of similarly dressed soldiers and a man in a strange blue-gray outfit.

"You must be Chiba Darien, correct?" the man said in a strange accent. Darien nodded. "We're leaving, now. Your life is in grave danger here."

"Who are you? How did I get here?" Darien demanded.

"Questions we'll answer once we're out of Welgaia."

"Welgaia?" Darien asked, not liking where this might be headed…

* * *

"This is so stupid!" Raye said angrily. "I knew it was strange, but I didn't know he'd do this!"

"Who and what are you talking about?" Amara demanded. What remained of the group, Raye, Rini, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista, were situated in Raye's room, watching her vent with frustration at herself. Raye had only woken a few moments before, and it seemed she had a grasp on this strange situation.

"A strange man with blue hair came to the temple yesterday seeking assistance. He said his name was Yuan, and that he was looking for Tsukino Serena with an important message to give her. I told him that I was her friend, and that I would happily give her the message in his stead. It was after that, that he changed demeanor almost immediately. He said that he must have the power of the crystal in order to defeat Egg-something. I gave him a weird look, and then I woke up here."

"So you don't know what's happened to Serena or the others?" Michelle asked. Raye subconsciously made a note that it was exactly twenty-four hours ago that she had been knocked out—then the message Michelle said, hit her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were the panicked one that called us all here for an emergency meeting because Serena had made a message that she had run away. Then we came here to find you asleep, and the others gone."

"It had to have been yesterday when I was knocked out. I remember my calendar being set to last month. Grandpa must have changed it overnight or something. So no, I don't remember making an—SERENA RAN AWAY?"

"Seems that Raye has just as much an idea to what happened as the rest of us," Hotaru said softly.

"This means Mama is probably in big trouble," Rini said decisively.

"Whoever did this did an efficient job to cover it up—but why leave us?" Trista mused.

"I can imagine Serena," Amara said. "Her crystal is powerful. But what about the others?"

"How can we be sure the kidnappings are related?" Rini demanded.

"I have a gut feeling that says Yuan had something to do with all this," Raye said softly. Her mind was reeling. Yuan not only had deceived her, but he had taken something else that was too precious to announce to the Sailor Scouts at that moment…


	4. Similar Fates

Author's Note

I own nothing here (this means the game Tales of Symphonia and the anime Sailor Moon) but the rheaird operations, and this little opening skit.

Yuan: …

Darien: You lost to a girl. That's sad.

Yuan: Don't remind me! If Lord Yggdrasill hadn't interfered I would have won.

Darien: Right…

Yuan: You have no room to talk. You throw roses!

Darien: Sharp roses.

Yuan: …

There still remains a spoiler warning. I will not lift it because I have beaten the entire game, and might make a slip on the information I'm giving you. Thanks for your reviews! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 4: Similar Fates**

"I am from Tokyo, Japan," Serena answered before the question was asked. "My name there is Tsukino Serena. I am not a normal human; in fact, I'm not even human by those standards. I am a Lunarian, and am the last of my kind."

"A Lunarian?"

"I lied earlier when I said I didn't live on the Moon. I used to live there a long time ago, before I went to Tokyo. I am older than all of you probably by several centuries or more," Serena replied.

"That can't be right. Tethe'alla has no way of supporting life forms," the little boy said to her.

"You look so young for an old woman," Lloyd pointed out. "How can we believe your story?"

"I hate this," Serena sighed. "It's so hard to explain."

"I'm sure we'll be able to follow dear," the older woman said, smiling warmly. Serena took one deep breath.

"I was reborn in this time."

"Fascinating!" the older woman exclaimed. "You're like a living fossil!"

"I am not!" Serena replied, somewhat upset.

"How could you possibly be reborn?" the boy asked. "It's physically impossible to reverse the aging process."

"My people were destroyed because we could," Serena replied. "But please don't ask me to retell their tale. Even I hardly remember what happened."

"So you mean to say that others were reborn as well? How can you be sure that you were not reborn once again?"

"I would have known your ways. I would have known nothing of my past lives for the moment."

"For the moment?" Colette asked. "You mean you would remember?"

"It's my fate," Serena said. "Even if I do not wish to accept it."

"Wow," Lloyd said. "That's a mouthful."

"So please, tell me of where I now am, who you are, and how you all possess the ability to perform magic," Serena said, some of Serenity slipping through her mouth.

"You're in Sylvarant," the older woman said. "I'm Raine and this is my little brother Genis. The boy in red is Lloyd, that is Kratos, the man there, and she is Colette."

"I'm the Chosen of the Mana Lineage, out to regenerate the world. They say that I was born with this red Cruxis Crystal in my hand, and that I'm the daughter of angels. I even have wings, see?"

"You too?" Serena thought, seeing the blue-eyed Colette hold the same eyes she had. The ones that were condemned to a destiny she would faithfully accept.

"We're on a journey of world regeneration, which you've successfully interrupted," the older man, Kratos, grunted. Serena smiled.

"Can I join you?" Serena asked, as the group stared at her.

"Why would you join us?" Lloyd asked.

"For once, Lloyd is right. You have nothing to gain from assisting us," Kratos said sharply. Serena shook her head.

"You have a mission to save the world, and it's my destiny to protect it. I will gain plenty from ensuring that Colette completes her journey!" Serena pointed out. The group sighed. Serena swore she heard another voice.

"**Serena has joined the party."**

"What the?" Serena wondered, as Colette ushered the group out of the room, and shut the door.

"You know, don't you Serena?" Colette asked. "What I have to do to save the world."

"To lose all is to save all. I have learned this lesson myself," Serena replied warmly. "I know very well what you have to do. So I will do what I can to protect this world and prevent you from having to do so."

"Thank you Serena," Colette said. "But you really don't have to. I'm prepared to do it. I've been prepared since I was born."

"But that doesn't mean you wish to," Serena said softly. "I stand by my previous statement, and I plan to go through this with you. Maybe there's a way me and my crystal can help…"

* * *

Lita looked around at Chamber 22. It was very much a beautiful sight, a room fit for a princess.

"Lord Yggdrasill will arrive in a few moments," the angelic being droned. "Please mind your manners."

"You have no worries," Lita assured, as she looked around the room. There lay a vanity, as she drew closer to it. On the table were pictures of a boy, a girl, a man, and another boy. One of the boys looked like a younger version of Yuan, the other a younger version of Lord Yggdrasill. The man seemed to be a swordsman of some sort, and the girl, it was the girl that caught her. She had similar eyes to Lord Yggdrasill. She was—interrupted by the arrival of the hunk.

"I didn't think you had such a keen skill to break those cells."

"Really?"

"Yes, we made them to keep you safe from men like Yuan."

"I can protect myself!" Lita replied warmly.

"So it would seem. I know it seems strange, but would you mind wearing this crystal for me?" the hunk asked, a loving look in his eyes. "It would keep Yuan at bay, and it would put my mind at ease knowing that you are under its protection."

"Sure," Lita said, as she picked up the giant crystal. "Wow!"

"Here," Lord Yggdrasill said, presenting a choker as he attached the crystal to the choker and placed it around Lita. She looked at it in the mirror, totally shocked.

"Are you sure?" Lita asked. "This looks expensive."

"Money is no object to me fair lady. Please, do."

"Thank you so much!" Lita replied. As the hunk left, Lita noted that he looked upset about something. She hoped it wasn't her, as she adored the giant red crystal she now wore…

* * *

"Welcome to the Renegade Base," the blue-haired man said. "I'm sure you would like answers Chiba Darien, but right now I have a favor to ask of you."

"Who are you?" Darien demanded. "I'm tired of not knowing! Where am I and what's become of Serena?"

"I figured you would realize something has happened. Listen, you need to head out for Meltokio right now. You will get your answers there, from a man called Zelos Wilder. He will help you."

"How do I get to this Meltokio? Where is it?"

"It's south of here. You'll be taking one of our spare rheairds. However, you must realize that you are not on Earth anymore."

"Where are we then?"

"That will be explained later," the blue-haired man said, as he called back the man in grey. "Botta, go show him how to operate the rheairds, get a message out to the Chosen, and get him a map. We don't want him getting lost now, do we?"

"Of course not," the man in grey, Botta, said simply. He looked back to Darien. "Please follow me."

Darien reluctantly followed Botta through the base, until they were before a strange looking craft in a hangar, that kind of reminded Darien of a jet ski with metallic wings. He stared at it, while Botta whipped out pencil and paper.

"Is this a rheaird?" Darien asked.

"Yes," Botta said, as he finally finished scribbling the message out, and handing it to a nearby soldier. "Get that to Meltokio immediately."

"How does it work then?" Darien asked.

"That's to accelerate, that's to decelerate, that's for the lights, and you move the handle to change direction."

"Where's the ignition?"

"It's right here," Botta explained. "You will place your hand there to start and stop the machine."

"Thanks," Darien said, seeing that the hangar gates were opening.

"Here's a map of Tethe' alla. You should arrive at your destination in two hours if you stay on the trail. If you get lost, push that blue button and Zelos will be alerted of your position, and he will come to you."

"Thanks," Darien said, as he looked out to the world that awaited him…

* * *

"There was a fight down there," Mina noted, as Amy sighed.

"What was your first clue? The loud shouts or the explosions?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"Wow Ames! You seem angry!"

"I ought to be," Amy said shortly. "We're trapped here with all of our stuff and we can't get out!"

"Well, it won't help to get upset. Have you tried our communicators to reach the others?"

"The signal won't travel. I've already tried Raye."

"What about Lita?"

"If my guess is right, she's trapped somewhere separate from the two of us."

"Why did they separate them and keep us together?" Mina asked.

"Maybe they want us as bait, or they don't think we're a threat together."

Mina laughed.

"I'd almost believe that the way you said it. We're Sailor Scouts! We can take on anything!" Mina said.

"Except this cage," Amy pointed out…

* * *

"I'll consult with my father at the Time Gates," Trista said. "If we are allowed to interfere, than we shall. If not, I pray for their safe return."

As Trista left, Raye was finally left alone. In a creepy way, it had been silent as she stared at her hands. She looked back to the fires. He had taken away something so precious. He had taken away—Rini ran into the room.

"Raye! Amara said you looked pale. Are you okay?" Rini asked. Raye smiled weakly.

"It's nothing. Really, don't worry about me Rini," Raye said. "I'm just a little hungry since I haven't eaten in a day."

"Okay!" Rini said, as she dashed out and quickly returned with some soup. "Your grandpa had been making it when I stepped out the room and he asked me to bring some to you!"

"Thank you Rini," Raye replied warmly, as she took the hot bowl from her, and set it down. She looked at the bowl as Rini left. There was not a sound in the room, as she stared at the bowl. Yuan was a sneaky one. He had indeed come to her, but he had tricked her into making a deal that would cost them more than their allies and princess. She lost—Rini ran back in.

"Your Grandpa said you need to eat all of it to get your strength back!" Rini exclaimed. "Now I'm really leaving! Later Raye!"

"Bye Rini," Raye said softly. She looked at the bowl. "But I'm not hungry…"


	5. Traveling Around Town

Author's Note

I own nothing here (this includes Tales of Symphonia and Sailor Moon) except the plotline. (this does not include the real game plotline events, which by the way, my accuracy on what they say is not perfect, so please forgive me) Also, I'm going to just say there is a spoiler warning, and that's that, because if you're still here, it means you don't really care…right?

Raye: This is so stupid. Every time we try to let the audience know that—

Rini: HI RAYE! (Runs off)

Raye: See? See? What do you have against me ImperialGuardian09? What?

ImperialGuardian: Let's ask an unbiased party what they think so far? (Lita arrives)

Lita: You are a GODDESS for this amazing story! (Walks away in a daze)

Raye: But she's deluded by the hot guy! That's not fair!

ImperialGuardian: Get over it. Your time will come. (Raye is preparing fireballs) Oh no! Not the fires again! Protect me someone! AAHHH!

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 5: Traveling Around Town**

"I have never seen such a quaint little city!" Serena said, looking around in awe.

"Little?" Genis asked.

"This is one of the largest cities in Sylvarant," Raine explained, as the group walked back from the shopping district.

"That was also the coolest shopping district I've ever seen," Serena said.

"This is not a field trip. Are you sure you want to come along?" Kratos asked.

"I definitely want to come!" Serena said. "I'm just new here! It takes time to adjust you know!"

"You have to admit, as old as you are I would have never guessed it with the way you act," Lloyd said, as Raine struck him upside his head. "Ouch! Professor, what was that for?"

"For being rude."

"It's all right," Serena said. "I guess it is a little shocking."

"So are you really from the Moon?" Genis asked. Serena smiled.

"Yes."

"That is SO cool!" Genis cried.

"Yeah, it must be really pretty up there," Colette added, walking backwards.

"It was," Serena replied again. Then, she saw the person coming. "Colette!"

"Oops!"

CRASH!

"Oh brother."

"Colette, maybe you shouldn't walk backwards anymore," Raine said thoughtfully.

"Hey you! You just ruined that Palma Potion we got as a gift!" one man shouted. He was with a group of four: two men and two women. The man who had shouted was burly, and carried a large sword. Next to Colette was a woman with raven hair and a goofy apologetic grin on her face. There was a woman in a pale blue dress and a witch's hat, and another man with a dazed expression.

"Why you? It was an accident!" Genis exclaimed. Serena sighed. This one apparently had a short temper, fitting for his height.

"You better make up for this blondie before I get angry," the man with the sword shouted again.

"Hey, don't you dare talk to Colette like that," Lloyd said angrily.

"Oh dear," Kratos whispered under his breath. Serena looked at him now, as he watched on in stony silence to the developing scene. However, his eyes seemed to be on Lloyd, watching his every move.

"Creepy," Serena thought. She looked to the ever silent Raine, who seemed to look at the quartet they had run into with some suspicion. "Even creepier."

"Don't worry about it Lloyd," Colette said with her goofy apologetic grin. "I'll go get another Palma Potion. I did run into her after all."

"Well then what are you waiting for, hurry up and get it!" the angry man shouted.

"Don't be so harsh," Serena said finally. "We'll just go get some and you can be on your way."

"Serena!" Raine said, shocked. The group looked to the other blonde, as she too, had a goofy smile on her face.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go find some Palma Potion!" Serena said, smug.

"Okay," Genis said, questioning the change in demeanor. "But weren't the shops on the harbor all OUT of Palma Potion?"

"Then we'll just have to find another store," Serena said cheerfully.

"You mean like that one that winery over there?" Lloyd asked.

"Great eyes Lloyd!" Serena said, as Kratos leaned towards Raine.

"Are you sure we should let her travel with us?" he asked.

"The test will be in a fight. I'm sure if anything, she's just acting," Raine replied softly.

"To have such faith in a girl we hardly know," Kratos said distantly.

"Remember, she is older than all of us."

"Of course," Kratos replied, watching as Lloyd, Colette, and Serena ran into the winery together to search for Palma potion.

"Wait for me!" Genis cried.

"I wonder what stories she has to share," Kratos thought, his eyes focused on Serena's shining form…

* * *

"Wow, this place is so awesome!" Lita thought, walking around Welgaia with a smile on her face. She had yet to run into Yuan, and that made the city all the more amazing. Left and right there were angels flying in their daily bustle. She got used to no responses. They were all too busy to care about a new face. In fact, it was because they were so busy that she could freely walk in and out of everywhere. When she caught sight of a passage over a hole, however, she stopped traveling. She stared at it, curious to where it led. At the next step, came a glowing light that told her it was a trap, but nonetheless she admired the cleverness of the man or woman who had devised this path. She sat on the ledge, admiring its beauty, until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Miss Jupiter," an angel said. "Lord Yggdrasill would like for you to get a change of attire at the shop. Please follow me."

"Okay," Lita said, getting up and following the angel away…

* * *

"Where did you learn to fly?" the red-haired man demanded of Darien. Darien was atop a mountain, and clearly dirty and covered in ash. Somehow, he had managed to nearly kill himself with the rheaird, the flames still coming from the decimated machine.

"From some dude five minutes before takeoff!" Darien replied stubbornly. "Did he really expect me to be perfect with it?"

"Wait, you're Darien?" the red-haired man asked. "Dude! You're lucky I saw the flames from the wreckage!"

"You must be Zelos then," Darien replied. The red-haired man laughed.

"I should have known Botta was being serious when he said he found an other-wordly man that I needed to keep an eye one. Well then Darien, let's get you back to Meltokio. I doubt that my hunnies would like my disappearance for long."

"Where am I?" Darien thought…

* * *

"Raye!" Rini exclaimed. "You haven't eaten your soup. Why?"

"It's a little hot. I'm just letting it cool down," Raye lied.

"You said that two hours ago. It's cold Raye!" Amara pointed out.

"Oh really? Well, I guess I'll go heat it up!" Raye said quickly, jumping up and running out of the room.

"Something is really wrong with Raye," Michelle noted.

"Seems something else happened with that Yuan guy," Rini thought quietly.

Raye was upset. She couldn't eat. Her will to eat was long gone. In fact, she was so full that even thinking of eating that soup made her sick. She didn't want the others to worry! She had to find a way to make them think she ate the soup even though she'll probably never touch it. Then the idea came. She sat down for ten minutes. Then she heated the soup up, and then tipped half of it into the sink. As she returned to the room, she took one bite, and set the bowl down before them. She knew at least Michelle wasn't buying, but anything to get them to think she had attempted to eat. Michelle smiled at her.

"You just aren't all that hungry, are you?" she asked. "It's all right. I'll take care of the bowl for you."

And with that she left the room with the remaining soup to dump it into the sink. Raye sighed. How she wished to tell them…to tell…


	6. Palma Potion

Author's Note

If you think I own Sailor Moon or Tales of Symphonia—never mind. I won't even start this today. There's a spoiler warning and all that jazz. The only thing I own is the skit and the plotline (minus game events)

ImperialGuardian: In light of recent chapters it seems that I put an unfair light on poor Raye Hino. It would seem that not only is she being interrupted mid-thought by random events, but she has yet to announce what has been bothering her since chapter three. So today, I will let Raye speak for herself. Go ahead.

Raye: Oh, so you're finally going to listen to me? Was this before or after I scorched your favorite blouse?

ImperialGuardain: (#) I decided to be nice. Please don't test me.

Raye: Right, so I can say exactly what's bothering me?

ImperialGuardian: (-.-#) Yup.

Raye: No interruptions?

ImperialGuardian: That WAS the plan…

Raye: So you see, Yuan actually—

Rini: (enters) HI RAYE! (runs off)

Raye: I thought you SAID YOU WERE GOING to LET ME SPEAK TODAY?

ImperialGuardian: As I said, that WAS the plan, but you reminded me about why I'm mad at you. So now, Raye will not be appearing this chapter.

Raye: WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?

ImperialGuardian: I can't help that you pissed me off. That blouse was a gift you know!

Raye: (preparing more fireballs) Wait until they find out that you—

…

Chapter 6: Palma Potion

Raye: I hate you.

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 6: Palma Potion**

"So you're out of Palma Potion too?" Serena asked warmly, as the woman behind the counter smiled.

"We've been out ever since that festival in honor of Dorr last week. It's hard to keep up with the general population when they want to party!" she replied.

"Okay, thank you," Colette finished for Serena, as the group left the winery, and sighed.

"That was a bust," Lloyd sighed.

"There's always next door," Genis suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Serena cheered. Kratos and Raine came to them.

"I assume the winery was out of Palma Potion," Raine said, looking at Serena with caution. Serena nodded.

"Genis suggested looking next door," Colette announced.

"Then let us look next door," Kratos grumbled, moving ahead of the group and going for the door.

"That's the spirit Kratos!" Serena cheered, catching up with him. As she strode in next to him, he sensed it. That aura that had been captured by the magic lens only a short while before. She was powerful, and she, like himself, did a good job of hiding it. He smiled, as Serena returned his smile with one of her own.

"Did I just see Kratos smiling?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, and there's some long-haired perverted redhead of a man who's really the Chosen of Mana," Genis said sarcastically. Raine struck him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Colette is clearly the Chosen of Mana!" Raine said angrily.

"I don't think he was serious professor," Colette said warmly.

"No Colette, but it's rude to say things like that," Raine said softly.

"Oh, okay!" Colette said, as she spun around.

"That was weird," Lloyd thought. "Oh no! Don't leave me!"

Kratos and Serena had entered the store first, and behind them came the others, leaving Lloyd alone outside. He ran into the shop shortly after that.

"No one in their right mind would sell anything to you at a price that low!" a girl cried upon their entry. Serena watched the men in a soldier's uniform all gather their cold stares. Serena didn't like that look.

"You either sell us the goods or face death at the hands of Lord Magnius," one soldier said calmly. Serena was about to protest, but Kratos took a firm grip on her hand, as she silenced herself. This was not the time, apparently, to play the hero. She noted that Lloyd, Genis, and Colette all quickly turned their heads away from the men, who were still having a stare down with the girl at the counter.

"I'm not afraid of you! General Dorr will protect us!" the girl replied.

"Dorr? Dorr can't protect you against Lord Magnius, death quota or not!" the soldier laughed. "Depending on his mood when we tell him of this, you can either live until next month or die tomorrow."

The soldiers all laughed, leaving promptly with Serena's eyes following them out. She did not like those men. She didn't like them one bit.

"Sorry that you all had to see that," the girl apologized. A woman came down from upstairs, a furious look on her face.

"What have you done Chocolat?"

"But Mom, they were trying to rip us off!" Chocolat, the girl, proclaimed.

"You mustn't pick a fight with the Desians. If you do, they will kill you," the woman, her mother, scolded.

"Grandma would have picked a fight with them! She would have told them off!" Chocolat cried.

"Don't you bring your grandmother into this."

"Why can't we stand up for ourselves? Dorr will protect us!" Chocolat screamed now, running up the stairs of the shop.

"Chocolat!" the woman cried after her, and sighed. She looked back to the dumbstruck group, a sorrowful and apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, but Chocolat has a short temper sometimes. I'm Cocoa, and I'm the current owner of my mother's shop."

"It's a beautiful shop," Raine commented. "We were wondering if you had any Palma Potion."

"We're the only shop that carries an annual supply!" the woman, Cocoa, said proudly…

* * *

"This is beautiful!" Lita exclaimed, looking at herself in the mirror. Before her was an elegant white gown with green and red trims, fit with slits in the back, although she wasn't too sure why. The dress itself was nothing fancy, but the green collar was like a diamond shape, with two smaller diamond shapes cut out of the front and back (A/N: I guess it's more like a W shape). She spun once in the outfit, content to the point of giggles. The choker and crystal she had yet to be removed, seemed to be fit for the dress (A/N: or the dress better fit for them).

"Thank you," the angel who had tailored the outfit droned. "Lord Yggdrasill was hoping you would approve."

Lita smiled.

"I couldn't approve more…"

* * *

"I can't believe this," Darien said, looking down from the top of the mountain. "I crashed up on top of there."

"At least you don't have an image to uphold," Zelos sighed. "You best not ruin my rep with my sweet, gorgeous hunnies."

"Someone kill me," Darien muttered, as the message pulled through to him. He spoke to Zelos now. "Wait a minute! I have an image to uphold as well. It's already bad enough that I GOT kidnapped! My princess will be worried sick about me if I don't find a way back to Earth."

"Oh, really?" Zelos asked slyly. "And what are you? The knight that can't have the engaged princess?"

"For starters, I'm not a knight, I'm a prince," Darien said, as Zelos stopped in his tracks. "Two, you are right, she is engaged. Three, she's my fiancé!"

"Oh, so you're not single then?" Zelos asked. "All the better for me!"

"Were you even listening?" Darien asked.

"Oh yes. You're a prince who got separated from his princess, and now you're here with me because you can't fly a rheaird to save your life."

"That's not why I'm here! Didn't you get the message?"

"It would appear that YOU don't know why you're here Darien," Zelos said, as they started walking away from the summit. "Seriously, you were just rescued by the Renegades, and knowing how they operate, you probably don't even know where you are. So let me ask you a question: why do you think they sent you to me?"

"You work with them?" Darien asked.

"In the flourishing world, everyone works with the Renegades. So yes, you're not as stupid as you look. Anyhow, that's not the answer to the question."

"Then what is?" Darien demanded.

"Touchy, touchy. That's the kind of emotion that gets you into trouble," Zelos replied. "Over here you're nobody without identification papers. You could be killed for even raising your voice to me."

"Who are you?" Darien asked.

"I'm going to be who keeps you alive until we find a way to send you home. No one questions me. Not even the King. You're in safe hands as long as you do what I say."

"Somehow, this is beginning to look worse than being in that cell," Darien thought. "Serena, wherever you are, please stay safe…"

* * *

Author's Note

See? I hold true to my word, but don't you worry, we'll see her again next chapter. Later!


	7. Exposed

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian: All right! Enough with the suspense! And no more ruined blouses! Raye, you can tell everyone about your problem! Just leave me and my clothes out of it!

Raye: (smirk) Glad you could finally see things my way. So everyone, I must tell you that I—

ImperialGuardian: Now you must know that I don't own Sailor Moon or Tales of Symphonia. Let the chapter do the talking Raye! Enjoy!

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 7: Exposed**

Shopping was much stranger than she thought it would be. Serena watched the shop owner pull out a list, as Lloyd ran down it.

"**Palma Potion 1000x1. Are you sure? … Bought Palma Potion."**

She looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from, but the group was quickly leaving, so she was forced to chase after them.

"Can I see it?" Serena asked, as Raine sighed and handed her the bottle.

"You've never seen Palma Potion before?" Raine asked, amused, as Serena nodded.

"So we finally got Palma Potion," Serena said, holding the bottle as she looked at its lilac contents. "You know, it looks kinda like grape juice."

"Huh?" Lloyd asked, as Serena smiled, handing it to him.

"Have no clue why they'd sell it at a winery though!" Serena said brightly. "Anyhow, where is that group of—oh, they haven't moved?"

"It looks like they were going to ambush us if we attempted to leave without repaying them," Kratos noted.

"It's not like we were going to. What reason do they have to be so suspicious?" Raine asked.

"Someone once told me that a guilty conscience suspects everything," Serena recited, as the group stared at her. "What?"

"That was oddly intelligent, considering your most recent behavior," Kratos said.

"Yes, I agree," Raine noted.

"Why are you two ganging up on me?" Serena whined. "I can be smart when I wanna!"

"That was over fast," Genis said.

The group walked up to the group of four, as Lloyd handed them the Palma Potion.

"**Gave them Palma Potion."**

"That voice again," Serena thought.

"Thanks for wasting our time," the man with the swords proclaimed, as the Creepy Four, as I will dub them, went on their way.

"You're welcome!" Colette called after them. The group looked back at her.

"Colette, he was being rude," Raine explained.

"I'm sorry!" Colette said. "I'll try to listen more carefully next time."

"You don't have to apologize for that," Lloyd said to her.

"I know. I'm sorry," Colette replied, as Serena couldn't help but smile.

"It's all right Colette. So now that we've paid back the creeps, what's next?"

"We were here to get a book from the Church of Martel that will show us the location of the next seal," Genis explained.

"I'm guessing the church is that building over there with the steeple on it," Serena said, pointing.

"Must be! Let's go!" Lloyd said, as the group started to move back across the bridge and back towards a town square (that looked way more like a circle) up ahead.

"So Serena, did you have churches in your world?" Colette asked. Serena smiled.

"Yeah, we had plenty of them in some places, and in other places there are temples, and even in other places they don't have anything at all!"

"Wow," Colette said.

"Some churches were so big that they could cover the size of two ships!" Serena explained.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating?" Kratos asked.

"I might be, but not by much!" Serena replied…

* * *

It could only be described as enormous, this city known as Meltokio. There was everything that Darien could imagine there to be. It was amazing. Ahead of him Zelos was walking up a grand stairwell that seemed to lead further into the city. Not too interested in being left behind, Darien began to follow. But as he followed, he noticed that even though there were people, all of them seemed—unrealistic. They didn't talk to one another, and they all seemed to move around in circles.

"Where am I?" Darien wondered.

"Meltokio my man!" Zelos replied with a smirk. Darien noted that Zelos was the ONLY one who seemed to move and act normally. What was going on? "Hello my sweet hunnies!"

But instead of rushing to Zelos, they ran to the man who was still ascending the stairs.

"Hey there!" one said.

"Are you new here?"

"He's pretty hot too."

"What's your name?"

"My hunnies," Zelos whimpered. Darien sighed.

"Darien, but," Darien started.

"OOHH!" they squealed. "He's got a cute name too!"

"Hi handsome, my name's Lulu!" one girl proclaimed, as they started to smother him.

"I'm Maria!"

"Leanne!"

"Ladies!" Darien cried. "I'm engaged!"

"Aww," they whined. "Can't you call it off?"

"No," Darien said, moving away from them. He stepped to Zelos. "You can have them."

"Harsh," Zelos said quietly. "If this girl is worth the wait, she must be one voluptuous—"

Zelos didn't get a chance to finish as Darien pulled him close.

"Don't you DARE mock Serena."

"Touchy," Zelos said, moving back. "Apparently, she IS worth the wait. Don't worry man, I'll leave her be. Who couldn't with so many gorgeous hunnies around?"

"Oh Master Zelos!" the girls swooned.

"I'm in hell," Darien whispered. "Who IS this guy…?"

* * *

Two transformed Sailor Scouts were in their cell, plotting mani—I mean, attempting an escape.

"All right," Sailor Mercury said, looking at cell bars with her visor and mini-computer. "There must be a weak point somewhere in this barrier."

"Let me try shooting first," Sailor Venus said brightly.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The attack struck the edge of the cell, as the number 100 suddenly appeared on Sailor Mercury's visor.

"What the?" she wondered. The cell did nothing in response. "Do it again Venus."

"All right," Sailor Venus said, as another Love and Beauty Shock crashed into the cell wall. The same number showed up on Sailor Mercury's visor. Suddenly, her computer beeped, as two numbers showed up on it.

"199800/200000?" Sailor Mercury wondered. "Do it one more time."

"This is the last one," Sailor Venus announced.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

There was a 100 on her visor, and the first number on her computer changed.

"199,700 of 200,000!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed, understanding. "It's like a video game, when you hit something and it loses life points!"

"Hold on, you mean like we're INSIDE of a video game?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yes," Sailor Mercury replied. Then it hit her, what she was saying. Horror crossed her face.

"You wondered why you couldn't hack into the computer system. Maybe there is nothing to hack," Sailor Venus replied, sitting down. "And the reason you can't get a signal is because we are bound inside of a game cartridge or something, and the signal can't travel beyond the game."

"That can't be right. How did someone digitize us without us knowing?" Sailor Mercury said, slumping to the floor.

"I don't know," Sailor Venus replied, as they once again looked out at the world beyond the cell…

* * *

Raye wore a scarf as she stepped outside into the sunny weather.

"Raye!" a voice called. She turned to see Rini and Hotaru coming her way.

"Raye!" Hotaru shouted and waved. Raye waved back, but then felt the presence. Her body went stiff, her eyes went fierce, and she looked like she wanted to kill. Rini and Hotaru halted as a blue-haired man emerged from the shadows before Raye.

"Yu—" Raye started, but was cut off by the man pulling her dangerously close.

"How did you like my present Ms. Hino? I'm sure you've noticed it by now."

"Bastard, what did you do to me?" Raye scowled, as Rini and Hotaru pulled closer, trying to listen in.

"It'll become more present with time. I'd rather not spoil the fun. However, if I had a say in your fate, I would have avoided this."

"What do you mean if you had a say?" Raye whispered, enraged that he so easily held her hands down.

"You shall find out in time. I would advise that you take a long trip, and I don't mean with your friends," the blue-haired man said, pulling himself away, taking her scarf with him. "Until the next time Ms. Hino."

Raye was dumbstruck as the blue-haired man vanished, and Rini and Hotaru ran to her side.

"Raye, who was th—" Rini started.

"Raye! What's that around your neck?" Hotaru cried, pointing to the giant red crystal adorned at the line where chest and neck meet...


	8. A Little SideQuest, Part I

Author's Notes

ImperialGuardian: Once again, I claim nothing but the skits, the Wonder Chef's departing phrase (you shall see), and plotline (minus actual game events). By the way, we actually won't hear from Amy, Mina, or Darien today, but don't panic. They'll be around later!

Raye: YOU MADE THEM WAIT FOUR CHAPTERS TO HEAR ABOUT THAT STUPID CRYSTAL!

ImperialGuardian: I can't help that I'm dramatic like that. Besides, we needed to get further along before I ruined the fun!

Raye: You call having a crystal ATTACHED to YOUR body FUN!

ImperialGuardian: Touchy, touchy. I'm just trying to do my job.

(Raye summons her fire)

ImperialGuardian: NOT THE BLOUSES! I JUST BOUGHT THOSE!

Raye: BURN! BURN!

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 8: A Little Side-Quest, Part I**

Serena and the others stood outside the church, gawking at the mere height of it.

"Amazing," Serena whispered.

"What? Have you never seen a church before?" a voice shouted to Serena. The group turned to see a blond boy with a bowl cut and giant nerdy glasses. You know, the black ones that are thick and square?

"Yes, just never one like this."

"Obviously you're a country bumpkin," the boy replied. Obviously, her school uniform didn't ring a bell to the boy. Serena stuck her tongue at him.

"I have more sense than you ever will!" Serena replied, as the group sweat dropped.

"Hey! I recognize those clothes!" Genis cried, indicating the boy's strange white attire.

"Aren't those the standard uniform for the private academy that accepted Genis?" Raine asked. The boy looked to them.

"Wow Genis, really?" Lloyd asked, as the poor silver-haired boy blushed.

"HIM?" the nerd boy proclaimed. "There's no way that HE got accepted into OUR school!"

"I bet Genis is way smarter than you!" Lloyd shouted.

"No way? That shrimp?" the boy demanded. "How about we duel?"

"Duel?" Serena exclaimed, her mind wandering to guns and a standoff similar to that American Western she had seen the other day. Genis fell in her mind, as she shivered.

"Yes. I'll meet you upstairs in the last classroom when you're ready!" the boy said, as he marched into the school.

"Lloyd!" Genis said. "What did you do THAT for?"

"Come on Genis. I wasn't going to let him insult you!"

"All right," Raine said, as the two stopped. "Settle down. It's a good diversion. Since we're going to do so, it would be wise if everyone took the exam."

Serena sighed in relief, but then jumped up in fear.

"EXAM?" she cried.

"Yes. Now let's go find a spare room to practice."

"Oh man! I'm so going to flunk this!" Serena sobbed as they walked in. The group was giving her strange looks.

"You don't do well in school?" Genis asked.

"Should we be surprised?" Raine asked. Serena pouted.

"Please Miss Raine. Don't make me do this!" she whined, grabbing Raine's shoulder. The older woman was shocked.

"It'll do you some good to see some of our history."

"Oh man! You're so mean!" Serena replied.

"I'm a teacher you know."

"You certainly don't act your age," Lloyd noted.

"You're just saying that because you're worried too," Serena said, as Lloyd jumped back.

"How did you?" he demanded.

"I think Serena can see who will have just as much trouble as she does with school work!" Colette chirped. Serena laughed.

"Brilliant deduction my dear Colette!" Serena replied. Her attention, upon entering the school, however, was suddenly drawn to a strange object. "Hey, what's this?"

She ran to it, and looked around it. It was like an upside-down birdcage with extremely large paintballs in it. A puff of smoke appeared. Serena jumped back, holding her broach defensively, as a person came out of the smoke, the object gone. He wore chef's attire, as he danced a little and wielded a giant fork. (A/N: Yes, ladies and gentleman, a giant FORK.)

"Hello! I am the mysterious gourmet the Wonder Chef! Today I will teach you how to make the tantalizing dish known as an Omelet!"

"What? But I'm a terrible cook!" Serena said, shocked.

"**Learned how to make an omelet."**

"That voice again," Serena thought. "And why do I suddenly know how to make an omelet! CREEPY!"

"This dish requires two ingredients: a type of rice and eggs," the chef who called himself the Wonder Chef proclaimed, as he tossed food into Serena's hands.

"**Received Rice and Eggs."**

"Fare Thee Well!" the Wonder Chef cried, as he raised his fork, the smoke rising again as he and the strange object that had drawn Serena to him were gone.

"What in the name of the Moon," Serena whispered.

"Hooray! We got another recipe!" Lloyd cheered.

"Way to go Serena!" Colette said. Serena was thoroughly confused.

"What was that?" Serena demanded. "And why do I suddenly know how to cook omelets?"

"That was the Wonder Chef and he teaches us recipes so that we can eat well, and regain strength on our journey," Raine explained.

"Although even with the Wonder Chef around Raine is a terrible cook," Genis whispered. Raine proceeded to smack him on the head. "OW!"

"Don't worry Raine. I'm not that great a cook either."

"You aren't that good at anything, are you?" Genis asked, as he was smacked again. "OW! What was that for?"

"Apologize immediately."

"No, it's all right," Serena replied. "Actually, my past self was much different than I am now. I guess it's strange to be reborn with only a few skills from my past life."

"Even so, you seem to have a good grip on reality Serena. That's a very positive trait for someone who can lack grace and intelligence at times," Kratos said, as the whole group stopped.

"Did we just hear that?" Lloyd asked. "He's never said anything that close nice to anyone but me!"

"Come, we must find a spare room," Kratos said quickly, as Serena watched the older man climb the stairs.

"He's a man of many secrets, isn't he?" Serena mused. "I wonder who you really are Kratos…"

* * *

Lita wasn't sure when she had started walking around Welgaia again. Yet this time, she felt drawn somewhere, like when the others were in danger. It was a vibe that Raye was best with, yet she herself had it from time to time. It was like a tug at her chest. As she drew closer, the tug grew stronger. It didn't hurt, but it was like someone had grabbed the front of her dress and was pulling her along.

She found herself walking along more purposefully to a door. She was just about to open it when Yuan, the evil blue-haired man, stopped her.

"Sorry, but this area is off limits to you."

"What's in there?" Lita demanded. He looked surprised. This had been her first encounter with him since she had first realized she was there.

"Forgive me, but even I don't know what's in there. Yet I am not permitted to let you enter this room."

Lita scowled, as Yuan sighed. The two stood there for quite some time, as Yuan guarded the door and Lita felt the tug wanting to drag her in. She wanted to push him out of the way and force her way through, but she had been, for the most part, on the good side of Lord Yggdrasill. She didn't want to get on his nerves, and since he ran the place, it was probably his decision to keep her out of there. But why? What was in there that made her feel needed? She knew her friends were at home. There was no way the Sailor Scouts were here—or were they? Ending the standoff, she turned abruptly, and walked away. Yuan watched her leave, and took a deep sigh. He had avoided another major situation, one he was sure Yggdrasill wanted to put off as long as possible…

* * *

Raye stood quietly as Rini and Hotaru stared at the crystal. She sighed.

"It's no use hiding it now," Raye sighed. "Did Trista ever come back?"

"I'm right here Raye," a voice said from behind her. They turned to see the guardian of time behind them. She looked upset.

"Trista!" Rini cried, running to hug her. Granted, she was only tall enough to hug Trista's leg, but nonetheless Trista smiled and patted her head.

"We have much to talk about," Trista said. "Starting with that crystal, Raye."

"It won't come off," Raye admitted silently. "I tried to do so at first."

"I know you tried. That's why you were unconscious the whole time, correct?" Trista asked, as Raye nodded. "Well, gather the others. This is important, and I intend to fill you all in. And Raye?"

"Yes?"

"We'll get you back to normal," Trista said.

"Normal? What do you mean Momma?" Hotaru asked.

"I'll explain everything shortly. Just get the others."

"Right!" Rini said, running off.

"She's a bundle of energy," Raye thought sadly…


	9. A Little SideQuest, Part II

Author's Notes

ImperialGuardian: Just so you know, I don't own Sailor Moon or Tales of Symphonia. Also, I've decided for the good of my clothing that today I will talk to Darien.

Darien: WHY?

ImperialGuardian: My next paycheck doesn't come for two weeks. And don't get me started on why Raye is sitting out, Darien. Besides, we need to make sure there's enough of the Serena conflict going on today without me worrying about what I'm going wear tomorrow.

Darien: On that topic, how could you do this to MY Serena? You know I would never do that to her! And why is that Kratos guy being somewhat NICE to her? (fire in eyes)

ImperialGuardian: (backing away slowly) Maybe this wasn't such a good choice…

Darien: (transforms) Get back here!

ImperialGuardian: (running away) I should have stuck with the fire! NOT THE SHIRT! NOT THE SHIRT!

Darien: (maniacal laughter) FEAR MY ROSES!

Yuan: (sighing) Yes, him and his sharp roses.

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 9: A Little Side-Quest, Part II**

Serena trembled with nervousness as she looked at the test before her. Then, it suddenly vanished, as she saw it was only three questions.

"What skill did Kratos teach Lloyd at the Triet Ruins? What was 9.8 referring to when the group was on the Ossa Trail? Who are Lloyd's parents?" Serena thought. "What kind of questions are these? And they even have three options? Oh man, this IS hard! But why is any of this relevant to their history? Oh no! How do I answer this?"

"Serena, if you really don't know the answers to anything, just guess," Raine explained softly. Serena sighed. Well, at least it was three questions.

"Okay, so the skill that Kratos taught Lloyd," Serena thought, looking at Kratos. An answer popped in her head. "Guardian!"

She looked at the second question, and immediately recognized 9.8 from one of Amy's many science lectures, so she prayed the answer was acceleration due to gravity. Then came the last question. She really hadn't a clue who the first two options were, and one of the options was "I don't know."

"Oh well," Serena thought with a sigh. "I guess I'll just answer this one truthfully. I really don't know who they are."

As she turned in the test, she watched the others struggle with the test like it were truly difficult. As it all came to a close, Serena crossed her fingers. The others all waited as an old man graded the tests.

"All right," he said. Genis and the boy beside him jumped up. Serena closed her eyes.

"First, Lloyd Irving, 29," the old man said.

"Wow, that's a new high score, right Lloyd?" Colette asked. Serena mentally sweatdropped. Even she scored higher than that in school.

"Uh, yeah," Lloyd said with a laugh, embarassed.

"Colette Brunel, 296," the old man continued.

"Wait, this test wasn't worth 100?" Lloyd asked.

"It was out of 400," Genis replied. "Weren't you listening?"

"Uh, I guess not," Lloyd said, as he sighed, embarassed.

"Raine Sage, 400," the old man said.

"Nothing less than perfection from the professor," Lloyd grumbled.

"Nice job Ms. Raine!" Serena added, trying to hide her worry with a smile.

"Kratos Aurion, 360."

"He's smart too," Serena thought. "Well, that was obvious, but I guess this means he was good in school too."

"Serena Tsukino, 400."

Serena stopped, too shocked to speak. She had NEVER in her life ACED a test, not even a practice one. The highest score had been an 80, and that was after an extreme study session with Amy.

"Wow, good job Serena!" Colette applauded.

"And you said you were horrible with tests," Lloyd moaned.

"I am," Serena replied. "Why did I score so well?"

"It seems you have a better grasp on our history than you think," Raine replied smugly.

"Those questions had nothing to do with history," Serena thought. "Something about this place is wrong. But what is it? Other than me acing a test. Oh! Wouldn't the girls—"

She stopped. The girls. It had been the first time they had crossed her mind since the incident. As the world moved around her, she had halted almost immediately. Her eyes were replaying the incident, the one that had led her to this world, this place. They had betrayed her, but why? They showed no signs of that nature even the day before. Why had them—and Darien—why had they been doing what they were? She felt the tears coming before they even rose in her eyes. Why had Darien betrayed her like he had? Why had her best friends done that to her?

"Serena?" a voice asked. It was Lloyd, as she realized what she was doing. She wiped away her tears quickly, and jumped to her feet.

"Genis won, right? Let's go," Serena said with a forced smile. "We got to go to that church and find out more about the seals!"

"You're right," Colette said quickly, covering for Serena, as the two started out the door. "Let's go everyone!"

"How did she know Genis Sage won?" the old man asked, as the two blondes left the room. "I was just about to read the results."

"Hooray!" Genis cheered. "I did it!"

"Why did she look like that?" Lloyd asked, curious.

"I wonder as well. However, they were right. We must move on," Kratos said…

* * *

"Why?" Darien asked as he followed Zelos into the palace.

"If you get in good with the king, since you're a prince, he'll probably give you refuge in the castle," Zelos said. "If you say you'll marry the princess."

"HOLD ON JUST A SECOND!" Darien roared, the guards jumping. "You know full well that I'm going to marry my princess. I can't lie to him."

Zelos laughed.

"I was just kidding. Man Darien, you need to lighten up. Actually, the king has been rather ill lately, but it would be rude not to introduce yourself, right?"

"Right," Darien sighed, aggravated. This man would be the death of him. Nearby, he watched a girl dragging wood into the church. Her bubble-gum pink hair had almost immediately reminded him of Rini. "Rini? What's she doing here?"

"Rini? That's just some peasant girl who delivers the sacred wood," Zelos replied, as Darien was drawn to the church where she had entered. "Hey Darien!"

Darien ignored Zelos, entering the church. Inside, the girl he had followed was actually leaving, as she looked up to him. This wasn't Rini, since this girl had pale blue eyes. She stared at him strangely.

"Have we met?" she asked. Darien did a double take.

"Presea?" he whispered…

* * *

"It's time I gave you the news," Trista said with a sigh. "It would seem that the others have been whisked off to a neighboring dimension."

"WHAT?" everyone cried.

"They want the Silver Imperium Crystal for their own purposes, correct?" Luna asked, as Trista nodded.

"But why the others?" Artemis demanded.

"I was wondering that too," Raye said softly.

"And what did they do to Raye?" Rini demanded.

"Now, now," Trista said. "We'll get to that, but allow me to finish. See, they came here to kidnap Serena originally. But then they saw an opening when they met with Raye. It seems that they were trying to revive a woman from the dead, named Martel. Her soul is still trapped in their stronghold known as Welgaia. Since she was not a normal mortal, it would require a certain type of person to resurrect her. In fact, they have a long line of humans they deceive through the ploy of being angels in order to get them to—breed—the Mana Lineage, as the humans call it. They praise Martel as a goddess. In fact, it's a very well thought-out organization. As I was saying, when they saw Raye, they realized that this Mana Lineage was also found in other dimensions. They wanted to ensure her resurrection regardless of who perishes."

"What does this crystal do?" Michelle asked, looking hesitantly to the Time Guardian.

"It robs a body slowly of its soul, of its humanity. And if this process is reversed, the wearer will suffer greatly andcould die of Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium, a rare disorder which crystallizes the body. In other words, that Cruxis Crystal on Raye's chest is lethal."

"So they came here for the Princess and they found more people for their stupid plot to resurrect that woman. Why didn't they just use the Silver Imperium Crystal?" Amara demanded.

"They don't know all of the crystal's abilities," Raye mused.

"They do not."

"How do we save Raye Momma?" Hotaru asked.

"The only way to do that is to go to this neighboring dimension and look for a dwarf named Altessa. He's the only one who can assist Raye," Trista sighed. "Also, as to why they kidnapped the others, father was very unclear. He said they were useful to them somehow. Raye is here for safekeeping, so to speak. As long as they have her here she could lose her humanity without interruption or being informed."

"Then we need to go save them!" Rini cried. "How do we get there Trista?"

"That's the problem," Trista sighed. "I could open a gate, but father forbid me from doing so. So the only way to do this is to wait for that man who confronted Raye to appear again, and to have him take us there."

"That's easier said than done," Raye said.

"We'll just ambush him the next time he shows up," Amara replied.

"Easier said than done," Raye sighed…


	10. Queens of Distraction

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian09:I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Sailor Moon. Remember the spoiler warning? Still in effect here.

Raye: Nothing happens today! Weren't you going to write something important?

ImperialGuardian09: Okay, so today I'm rushed, and I wanted to make sure everyone had something to read that was relevant. I was going to visit here anyways… it's so not fair, Raye somehow is my critic. Well, I'm going to get this out, and next week the important thing will happen.

Raye: You better… (fire)

ImperialGuardian09: Don't make me get a restraining order… (lawyer!)

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 10: Queens of Distraction**

"So we need to visit with General Dorr after all?" Serena asked as they left the church. "That's kinda ironic. We've been hearing so much about him and Neal from the townspeople already."

Serena giggled about Neal, as the group gave her a look.

"At least he's only across the town circle," Lloyd said.

"It's called a town square Lloyd," Genis sighed. Serena looked back to the two, and smiled. It reminded her so quickly of home. She thought of her and Raye's fights. It had been only several hours, but it seemed like days had passed already. Her face grew distant, as Colette's eyes lit up.

"Look Serena! There's a giant boat!" Colette exclaimed.

"Oh! You're right! Wow! It's huge!" Serena replied, recovering herself quickly, as the two started walking off.

"This is not a field trip," Kratos sighed, a little too late.

"It almost seems like those two are distracting us," Raine noted. "From Serena's earlier actions."

"Colette! Serena! Wait up!" Lloyd exclaimed, running to catch up. Genis sighed, and followed the others. Raine and Kratos both followed them reluctantly, as it was off to the boat.

"This is SO primitive," a girl noted. As soon as Serena saw her, she thought she was looking at a ghost.

"No kid—Raye?" she whispered.

"Hi Ms. Assassin!" Colette called cheerfully. The group behind the two crashed. The girl, who had shorter black hair, but was very similar to Raye, turned on a dime. She jumped when she saw them.

"Wh—what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Do you like boats too then?" Lloyd asked, moving to in front of Colette. Serena noted the hostility. She thought back, trying to figure out what was causing this. The only thing was the word "assassin." She grew concerned. She wondered how dense Colette really was.

"I—uh—I—You just butt out!" she shouted back. Serena couldn't help but smile. This girl may look like Raye and have some of her personality, but she was definitely NOT Raye. She looked at Serena, and then back to Colette. "What happened? You get another girl to pose as the Chosen of Mana?"

"I'm assuming you were the reason Kratos was so—cross with me earlier," Serena giggled. "My name's Serena."

"And I'm Lloyd and this is Colette," Lloyd continued. "How about you?"

"I'm Sheena Fu—hey! I'm not supposed to be fraternizing with the enemy! Y-You better watch out for yourselves next time! I mean it!" the Raye-look-alike, Sheena, announced, as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"She seems nice enough," Serena said with a smile.

"If you get beyond the fact that she's out to kill Colette!" Genis exclaimed. Serena and Colette both shrugged it off, and walked over to where she stood.

"That was some pretty decent teleport," Serena said, looking around. "For someone unlike me, I'm a little shocked."

"You mean you can do that too?" Colette asked.

"Yup," Serena boasted, and then laughed. "Although my aim is still very bad. I almost wonder where she landed. She swore she heard someone off in the distance.

"Damn tree!"

Serena continued to chuckle, as the two walked onboard. There were supplies everywhere, and Serena swore she saw Luna, her cat, jumping nearby.

"I'm scared!" a girl cried, making a blatant reference to a three-hour movie that will not be named as she and her boyfriend stood on the railing. Determined as Serena was to follow, since no one was supposed to know she was there, she tore after what she saw, losing the group, and breaking through a cabin door.

"Wait up!" Lloyd shouted from far behind. Serena ignored him, wanting to find the cat before she found them. Ending up in the lower cabins past an assortment of guards, Serena finally caught up with Luna, shocked at the scene. A man she had only met once before stood there, holding the suspicious black cat in his arms.

"Hello again Miss Tsukino…"

* * *

"That's weird," Lita thought. "The tug from the door is gone. It's almost like it was never there. And I haven't seen Yuan since then. Was I drawn to Yuan? OH JUPITER! I HOPE NOT!"

"How are you feeling today?" a familiar lord asked from behind, as Lita spun around in surprise.

"I'm feeling wonderful, thank you for your concern and hospitality," Lita replied with a curtsy.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine Ms. Jupiter," Lord Yggdrasill said, flying off. An angel came after him.

"We would like to try something new with your hair, if that is all right," the angel droned. Lita smiled. He sure had a lot of hospitality for a lord.

"Okay," Lita said, following the angel away…

* * *

"We recover, and keep blasting?" Mina asked, looking at the door. "That's SO pointless!"

"It is, but we're wearing down that door. We can get out, at this rate, in two years if we keep at it."

"You BETTER be JOKING," Mina scowled, as Amy smiled.

"Please don't kill me," Amy sighed…

* * *

"Okay, he's shown up from right here twice now, right?" Amara asked, as Raye nodded. "Then we'll just stake out this spot until he shows up."

"I wonder how long this will last," Trista mused.

"I'll get sleeping bags!" Rini announced.

"I can go get the magazines and flashlights," Hotaru suggested, walking off. Michelle went with her.

"I don't like where this is going," Raye sighed, going to make some rice balls. This was going to be a long night…


	11. Extend My Stay?

Author's Notes

ImperialGuardian: I don't own Sailor Moon or Tales of Symphonia. Does this stop me from writing? No. So enjoy all!

Raye: You really have this habit of writing so little with so many words.

ImperialGuardian: What can I say? I'm longwinded.

Raye: (prepares fireballs again) Maybe you should speed it up a little.

ImperialGuardian: NO! We are not having a new wardrobe shopping spree AGAIN. Actually, my lawyer suggested I try this. (pulls out fire hose)

Raye: You wouldn't dare.

ImperialGuardian: Would I?

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 11: Extend My Stay?**

"It's you," Serena whispered, her eyes focused instantly from the blue-haired man back to the black cat who was smiling at her. "Luna?"

"I knew you come if I asked Luna to retrieve you," the blue-haired man said.

"Is that really you Luna?" Serena asked, staring in disbelief.

"How many other black cats named Luna do you know Serena?" the cat said sarcastically. Serena's eyes filled with fear.

"Are the others here?" she asked quietly, her face paling at the mention of them.

"No. Artemis has agreed to confront them about it," Luna said, as Serena collapsed to her knees, and began sobbing hysterically.

"WHY? WH—WHY?"

"Get yourself together!" Luna exclaimed, holding her ears with her paws. "You are SAILOR MOON! You ARE NOT a CRYBABY!"

"YES I AM!" Serena sobbed. "DARIEN WAS CHEATING ON ME! WITH _THEM_!"

"I know. I know," Luna said, jumping to the ground in front of Serena, trying to comfort her.

"WHY?" Serena sobbed some more.

"I don't know Serena. I wish I could tell you," Luna whispered. The blue-haired man sighed.

"When you said she'd be hysteric—I'm almost afraid to tell her."

Serena's tears dried in an instant, as she looked to the blue-haired man.

"Tell me what?" she asked, sniffling.

"I've found that the one you call Darien has come here searching for you. I brought Luna he so that she could help you," he said, as Serena's face froze. It was a perfect deer in the headlights moment. "Luna has promised to keep him away from you if she can. Also, I've come to ask if you wish to extend your stay here, since this situation has developed."

Serena sat there, thoughtful. It was true that Darien was here. It was true that it wasn't the safest place to be teleported to, or the safest people to have teleported in front of, but she thought of that angel. The girl with the golden locks and the blue eyes that very much resembled her own. She wanted to help that girl with all of her heart. Not for any reasons of love or anything like that, but for understanding her pain, for seeing the world that she was forced to live in. One that expected her to die. It was hard being strong if someone wasn't there to support you.

She was certain that Lloyd and the others were unaware of Colette's fate. They seemed to happy in her presence, like the girls had always been. The girls. The thought of being near them now, it terrified her. How could she talk to them the same ever again? They were traitors. They had done the ultimate wrong, and so had her beloved Darien. She couldn't go back to them. She WOULD not go back to them.

"I'd like to stay," Serena said finally, getting to her feet as Luna jumped into her arms.

"Well, to avoid future moments where we would have to pull one another away from—important matters—I've developed a communicator for you. Luna is wearing it as a collar to hide it, and when you need to talk to me, ask her. We'll send you home as soon as you're ready. In the meantime, good luck Miss Tsukino."

And with that, the blue-haired man was gone again.

"I missed my chance to get his name," Serena sighed. "Luna, I don't think we should tell the others I'm with that you can talk."

"I think you ought to, seeing as you'll blow it in five minutes anyhow."

"Luna!"

"What? It's true. You had a hard time hiding from Am—anyhow, just tell them and spare me the agony of mewing to appease some stupid childish whims of whoever you're with."

"Then how would I explain it to the townspeople if they caught us talking to you?"

"Your powers of observation seem to work only when you want to win an argument with me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena whimpered as the two started up to the main deck again. Luna was silent as Serena re-emerged from below, the group waiting for her, worried, curious, or annoyed (A/N: To those who might not know, Kratos is most definitely worried—lol, just kidding!).

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," Serena said with her goofiest grin and a big smile on her face. "I just saw the cat and had to make sure. Everyone, this is my pet, Luna."

"You're worse than Colette and dogs," Genis whispered, as Raine smacked him upside the head. "OUCH! What was that for?"

"No need to point out the obvious Genis," Raine sighed. Colette giggled some.

"So this is Luna, right? She's so cute!" she chirped. The group sighed…

* * *

"Where are they?" Artemis wondered. That blue-haired man had told the angry white cat and Luna they were being detained, but he was shocked when he saw them both fully transformed and firing at the cell door. "Venus and Mercury."

The voice echoed in their ears. Both Sailor Scouts looked to him.

"Artemis," they whispered.

"What have you two done?" Artemis scowled, as the two jumped away from the door. "Do you realize what you've done to our princess?"

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Venus replied, confused. Sailor Mercury shared this sentiment…

* * *

They had finally returned with the essentials for a stake out. Raye watched as the Outer Sailor Scouts and Rini started the watch, each sitting on a mat, with just their flashlights and rice balls that she had so generously prepared for them. Trista, the only one to share her sentiments, joined her by the porch.

"How long do you think they'll last?" Raye asked finally.

"A few hours at most. Yet we needn't worry about that until the time comes," Trista said with a warm smile.

"How long will I last?" Raye asked her, as Trista sighed.

"Unfortunately, even I am unsure of that answer," she explained, as Raye nodded.

"Well, I don't want to live every day like it's my last, that's for sure. If we only knew what they knew about the crystal."

"If we knew that, we would probably still be waiting, but with more agitation than the others have right now," Trista replied. "It's unwise to wish for knowledge that clouds your judgment further."

"Fair enough…"


	12. Dorr

Author's Notes

ImperialGuardian: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, and I do not own Sailor Moon. Also, there is a spoiler warning in effect, but since you really don't have to know Tales of Symphonia, I guess it doesn't matter.

Raye: What's up with you? You look tired.

ImperialGuardian: It's been a rough few weeks, and my brain is taking the emotional damage. I can't even joke about it right now.

Raye: Do you need a hug?

ImperialGuardian: … … … … Okay, has that crystal messed with your head?

Raye: No.

ImperialGuardian: Do you have a fever?

Raye: No.

ImperialGuardian: Gone in any dark alleys lately?

Raye: No.

ImperialGuardian: Lost any sleep?

Raye: No.

ImperialGuardian: (moving away slowly) Then I will just walk this way, very quietly, and I request that you don't follow me. (runs off screaming)

Raye: What? I'm not allowed to be nice? Fine! That's the last time I show her sympathy!

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 12: Dorr**

"Do you think they forgot yet?" Colette asked Serena, who shrugged.

"I don't know, but thanks Colette. Oh, and um, can we talk tonight? I have something I probably should tell you," Serena whispered.

"That's no problem Serena," Colette said cheerfully. Luna mewed.

"Thank goodness. Serena is going to tell her I talk!" Luna thought, relieved.

"It seems Luna is happy to hear we're talking too!" Serena said cheerfully. The two blondes grinned, as the group ahead looked back at them.

"This is so weird," Lloyd said. "They've been acting like that ever since we left the ship."

"It's only been twenty seconds Lloyd," Genis sighed.

"Lloyd's—I can't believe I'm saying it—he's right Genis," Raine said. "They seem to have bonded quite easily. I'm concerned that Serena may be working with the Desians."

"And that cat is just creepy," Genis said. "It's not normal, that's for sure."

"If you are all so concerned about Serena's background, then ask her," Kratos said. "Like the Chosen, she's too—energetic—to lie to anyone with a straight face. In fact, she's cleverly avoided the topic of her cat, when she herself said that Luna handled 'the technical stuff' when it came to that—teleport."

"That's right," Genis said, looking back at the cat again. It seemed to act like a normal cat, and it even was sitting contentedly in Serena's arms. "I wonder what else Serena is avoiding."

Colette moved up to them.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Colette, is Serena acting strange?"

"Strange? Nope, in fact, we were just talking about where she goes to school. She said it was larger than the ship we just saw, and that everyone wears the same clothes she's wearing now!" Colette replied.

"Chosen, I will remind you that I do not entirely trust Serena," Kratos said, as he shifted a little uncomfortably as he walked.

"She does seem harmless Colette, but do be careful," Raine added. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry you guys!" Colette said, smiling wide. "Serena isn't a bad person! I can tell!"

Serena looked ahead, and saw the disturbed looks on the faces of her companions.

"They like me, but they don't trust me Luna," Serena said softly, as Luna meowed once. At home, that had been their trick. She would meow a certain number of times to say her message when in public presence, or she would whisper in Serena's ear. One meow meant yes. "It was a good call. Thanks for the poke, although that did hurt."

Luna purred innocently, as Serena smiled. Colette returned with her.

"You were right!" Colette said, ecstatic. "How could you tell?"

"It was Lloyd. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and looked back at us," Serena replied. "I can understand that they don't trust me yet. I mean, I just kind of added myself to your cause and all."

"Don't worry about it!" Colette replied. "I know you're a good person and that's what counts."

"Thanks Colette," Serena said warmly. The two entered the government building, where the others were waiting.

"We're here to see Governor-General Dorr," Lloyd announced.

"What business could a bunch of travelers have with the Governor-General?" a man asked. Serena took in her surroundings. The room contained one v-shaped desk, and beyond it three people. Two guards stood at the entrance, and two more by a stairwell to her right. As she looked over the people, two men and a girl, she stopped at the girl. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Something wasn't right, as she looked back to the man beside her, presumably Governor-General, and the man with dark hair next to him was probably the man called Neal.

"We are the group guarding the Chosen," Kratos replied. "We have come for the book on the travels of Spiritua."

"Have you?" Neal asked, as Serena felt that chill get worse, as she looked around, to notice the guards that had suddenly surrounded them.

"WHOA! Those could seriously poke someone's eye out!" Serena exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Lloyd demanded.

"How dare you come in here and pretend to be the Chosen and her group?" Neal exclaimed. "The Chosen has already come here. You will all be arrested and thrown in the dungeons."

Out of the blue, Colette tripped.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, as her wings came out. Serena helped her to her feet.

"Hold it!" the blond man, the Governor-General, exclaimed. "Those wings—they are the true sign of the Chosen."

"Wait, then that group that came in before," Neal said, letting it hang. The guards all pulled away.

"And I thought I was blonde," Serena thought impishly.

"And here I thought Serena was blonde," Luna thought, sighing.

"Daddy, can I play with her wings?" the little girl asked.

"No, you can't Killia," the Governor-General said softly. "Forgive me everyone, but I am Governor-General Dorr, this is Neal, and this little girl here is my daughter, Killia. After my wife died, I was left to raise her on my own."

"What about the book?" Raine asked.

"As we said, we thought they were the Chosen's group, so," Neal said, letting his sentence hang again.

"Wonderful, they have the book," Serena sighed…

* * *

"We have met then," Presea, the little pink-haired child, droned. 

"How can this be?" Darien wondered.

"How do you know this little cutie?" Zelos asked.

"Pedophile," Darien muttered.

"Never mind that right now. Just answer the question Your Highness," Zelos said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It was a long time ago, when I was a child in an orphanage. After one of my friends had left me for good, since his lifespan was different than mine, I was out on the rooftop crying," Darien started, his mind drifting back to that day.

* * *

_It was so sudden. One moment he had been on the rooftop, and in the blink of an eye he was in a new place. He found himself in a forest. There was a solitary, decrepit sign that read Ozette._

_There was a girl there. A girl with pink hair and blue eyes, and she was playing with another girl who was substantially smaller, but he could tell the two were sisters._

"_They're so lucky," Darien thought. "They have one another when I have no one."_

_Suddenly, the pink-haired child was aware of his presence._

"_Would you like to join us?" she asked, smiling. Darien was reluctant, but finally walked over, as the group played the rest of his sorrows away._

"_What's your name?" Darien asked, curious for the names of his new friends._

_"Alicia and Presea Combatir," the pink-haired girl replied, pointing to her sister, and then to herself. Then, just as quickly as he had arrived, he had returned._

* * *

"You are Darien?" Presea asked, confused. 

"Yes," Darien replied.

"Please tell me you aren't serious. You've been to Tethe'alla before, and you can't navigate a rheaird?" Zelos demanded now.

"I was a kid! Wait, did you just say that Ozette is in Tethe'alla?" Darien asked.

"That would be correct," Presea replied. Darien looked at Presea.

"What's going on?" he thought. "I would put money on the fact that Presea would be much older than she is now. Why does it look like she hasn't aged more than two or three years?"

"Well, enough reminiscing," Zelos said, dragging dumbfounded Darien away from the pink-haired Presea. "We're really putting off the visit to the king, which, I might suggest, that you announce your status to him as soon as possible. Things will go a lot smoother if you do…"

* * *

Author's Notes 

Lots and lots of fun stuff happened today… so next time, we'll hear from Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye! Sorry if you were hoping to hear more about them! Later!


	13. Reflex!

Author's Notes

ImperialGuardian: I don't own Sailor Moon or Tales of Symphonia, but I sure wish I could!

Raye: Why? What's in it for me?

ImperialGuardian: I was going to do a whole new season…

Raye: Yeah…

ImperialGuardian: I was going to bring a whole new enemy…

Raye: YEAH…

ImperialGuardian: Then I was going to make all of you lose your powers.

Raye: WHAT? How could you? (prepares the fireballs)

ImperialGuardian: (running for the fire hose she misplaced last chapter) HEY! IT WAS A FUTURE SEASON! I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS PRETTY! LEAVE ME AND MY CLOTHES BE!

Raye: (holds up fire hose, insert demonic smile) Looking for this?

ImperialGuardian: Oh crap.

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 13: Reflex!**

"How do we find this group?" Kratos asked the governor-general, who sighed.

"I don't know where they were headed, but they did get expensive gifts, more than just the family heirloom," he answered. Serena's mind burst into action.

"You didn't by any chance entertain a group of four, and gave them the Book and Palma Potion, among other things, did you?" she asked as the group seriously stared at her.

"Actually, yes," Neal replied, as Serena cheered, Luna jumping to her shoulder to avoid being dropped as Serena's hands flew into the air.

"Hey Luna, I'm getting better at this deduction thing!" Serena whispered happily, as the group bid their farewells and started to walk out.

"You talk to your cat?" Genis asked, sharp with his tongue as always. Serena giggled.

"Do you like cats Genis?" Serena asked, as the short, silver-haired boy jumped at her comment.

"Umm, I can't say that I hate them," Genis replied.

"All right!" Serena said cheerfully. As they reached the edge of town, following the path of the creeps, they ran into a pair of children arguing.

"They said Hanokonesia Peak!"

"They said Hammer's Beak!"

"Hanokonesia!"

"Hammer's!"

"Hanokonesia!"

"Hammer's!"

"Children!" Raine scolded quickly. Her silver hair and strict teaching tone halted their fight mid-screams. The children looked at her. "Why are you arguing?"

"The Chosen's group told us to send the news to have a messenger sent ahead to announce their arrival, but we can't remember where they told us to send the messenger to."

"Can people here really be that dense?" Serena whispered.

"Not normally," Kratos and Raine both answered.

"Since Hanokonesia Peak is a real place, then we'll head there next," Genis said, cheering some.

"I told ya!" the first kid exclaimed.

The group sighed, and started off.

"Hanokonesia Peak? It sounds like fun!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I'll give him five minutes," Genis replied, as the older boy drooped.

"That's not fair!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"If you'd keep your enthusiasm for more than five minutes we would have no reason to say it," Kratos replied. Serena giggled.

"Don't worry Lloyd!" she said. "At least you aren't a squirrel!"

The group sweatdropped and looked at the now laughing Serena.

"Well, they have short attention spans, you know!" Serena replied.

"What's a squirrel?" Colette asked. Serena laughed.

"You guys have seen dogs and cats but you've never seen squirrels?" she laughed. "This is actually kind of funny; what do you think Luna?"

The black cat meowed once, a Cheshire grin crossing her face. Serena smiled.

"What did she say?" Colette asked, looking at the cat curiously.

"She said squirrels taste good!" Serena said, laughing some more. Silence reigned. "So seriously, you guys have never seen a squirrel?"

"Wolf!" Genis shouted.

"What? Are we playing a game here?" Serena asked. Luna poked her, as Serena looked up to see the wolf staring her right in the face. Three blinks, and twenty seconds of silence, and the Lunarian princess actually jumped away, and into a barrier.

"Where did this come from? Does this mean we fight?" she asked herself, as she pulled out her broach. Around her, the battle was suddenly rolling, with the others fighting other strange creatures that had appeared out of nowhere. Luna, Colette, and Genis were mysteriously outside the barrier, cheering the group on. The wolf that had been before her, charged at her in blind fury.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKEUP!"

In a dazzling display of blinding lights, she transformed.

"She has wings! Cool!" Colette giggled.

"All right, you're in for it you evil—AAH!" Serena turned Sailor Moon cried, suddenly running away from the wolf. "No fair, I didn't even get out my punch line!"

"Don't give up Serena!" Colette cheered.

"This is strange," Genis whispered. Sailor Moon tripped, and fell flat on her face, the wolf coming at her. She did her last defense—she started bawling.

"WWAAAHAHH! DON'T EAT ME!" she sobbed, as the ground began shaking, and the wolf was killed instantly from the sound waves. The rest of the group outside the arena looked at her in dead shock. Luna simply fell over and played possum. Sailor Moon quickly dried her eyes, and held her hand behind her head, nervously giggling.

"Reflex," she giggled, as she held her tiara. A monster had been following Raine around, and she was too busy casting spells of some sort to defend herself. Serena It was the oldest trick in her book, and she wasn't sure how she could still do it at this point.

"Now you're Moon Dust!" Serena exclaimed. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The group watched the monster, a giant golden ladybug, come towards Sailor Moon now. Sailor Moon lifted the Moon Crystal Tier, and did something that nearly made Luna shout at her. She swung it like a bat.

"Well, it seems she can hold her own," Genis said, looking at the fallen bug, as it was the last monster. Sailor Moon looked down at it herself, and was too shocked to see that it was fading away. Then she started giggling again.

"How did you change your appearance so quickly Serena?" Raine asked, walking around Serena. "Are these real wings?"

"No, these are decoration," Sailor Moon said quickly. She laughed now. "Actually, this is kind of supposed to be a secret. In my home, there are beings called Sailor Scouts that protect the universe from danger. Umm… I'm one of them, if you hadn't guessed, and when I transform I become Sailor Moon."

"Why didn't you fight normally then, and keep it a secret?" Lloyd asked her, as she smiled.

"I kind of forgot you guys were here, and seeing a monster, it kind of jumpstarted my reflexes…he he," Sailor Moon replied with a laugh. Colette grinned.

"That was cool how you threw your tiara, Se—I mean Sailor Moon!" Colette said cheerfully. "I wish I could do that!"

"But your chakrams work just like her tiara," Raine pointed out.

"Wow, we even use similar weapons!" Sailor Moon cheered. "This is cool!"

"I'm beginning to see disaster on the horizon," Kratos sighed. His eyes, however, were full of questions, betraying the calm demeanor he was trying to present to the others…

* * *

Lita looked at the new hairstyle with shock and awe. They had somehow dyed her hair using rays of light. It was now a pale green, like her uniform. Letting it fall, she looked at the new color with admiration.

"This is so awesome," Lita whispered. "He's been showering me with gifts ever since he rescued me from Yuan. Such a wonderful lord!"

"Miss Jupiter, this way?" the angel behind her requested. Lita didn't hesitate to follow…

* * *

"You are traitors," Artemis explained. "You and Prince Endymion."

"What have we done, and are you the real Artemis?" Sailor Venus asked, as Sailor Mercury was typing on her computer.

"Yes, that's him," Sailor Mercury answered for him. "But I agree. What have any of us done short of being captured?"

Artemis cheeks flushed at this. The girls looked at one another.

"Why in the world are you making me repeat your crimes?" he shouted at them.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," Sailor Venus reminded him.

"Fine! But I'm only saying this once, so listen up!" Artemis said, coughing and trying to think of a way to explain without sounding undignified. "You were caught—in the act of—being Prince Endymion's personal harem—all four of you."

"Whoa, wait!" Sailor Venus said. "I know he's hot and everything, but I WOULD NOT resort to being his whore, especially if the girls were with me! He's Serena's, and as the scout of Love I totally respect that!"

"I can't believe—you would expect—me to do something—so—so—so dirty," Sailor Mercury whimpered, red beyond all reason.

"As for why you're imprisoned, it's because they were holding you for trying to kill Serena."

"WHAT?" the two shouted. "WHY WOULD WE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Artemis turned red again.

"She walked in on you."

The two stopped shouting, and looked at one another. It was impossible, wasn't it?

"I don't remember seeing you in the nude, or Darien for that matter," Sailor Venus said. "I think I would remember something like that."

"So would I," Sailor Mercury shivered. Artemis looked at the two, and sighed. It was going to take some time to get some sort of confession from either of them…

* * *

Amara and Rini both yawned. Trista and Raye both smiled. Michelle and Hotaru were already fast asleep.

"Relax," Raye told them. "He's not going to show up without making some noise if you're all sleeping right there."

The two finally conceded, falling asleep on the ground.

"I wonder how Grandpa will take this sight in the morning," Raye chuckled, and then realized. "Grandpa is going to wonder why I'm not eating."

"I think we can figure something out in the morning Raye," Trista said softly. Raye nodded, heading into her room for the night. She looked back to Trista. "Don't worry about me Raye. I'll keep an eye on the others until Michelle wakes up."

"Thanks…"


	14. Riding Noishe

Author's Notes

ImperialGuardian: I own nothing of Sailor Moon or Tales of Symphonia. I just love writing about them.

Raye: Aren't you running out of things to talk about for the game YET?

ImperialGuardian: The battle experience wasn't as focused as it'll be yet, but I just wanted to show the Symphonians that Serena CAN fight...hehe…

Raye: I can't believe you're still coming up with things to happen to us in that much time that has passed. AND WHAT DID YOU HAVE DONE TO LITA'S HAIR?

ImperialGuardian: Hey, the green was overdue! Anyhow, you'll find out later. As for the game, I LOVE IT so I can always find things to talk about. Like today, we're going to talk about one aspect of the game that I would love to get a chance to do!

Raye: You're really taking your time with this, you know that right? I mean, when are you actually going to have another REAL event happen?

ImperialGuardian: Soon… but there are some fun chapters that I want to write too…hehe…

Raye: You're hopeless.

ImperialGuardian: You know what? This is the longest we've spoken in awhile without you frying me! Hooray! (turns back)

Raye: (muttering) Won't last much longer… (preparing fireballs)

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 14: Riding Noishe…**

"AAAWWW! He's SO CUTE!"

Luna meowed, as if to sound jealous. However, her cat eyes had fixed with his, and the two seemed to reach a silent, mutual agreement.

"And I thought Colette was bad," Genis muttered.

"Serena, you aren't scared of Noishe?" Lloyd asked, taken aback somewhat.

"Why should I be? With an adorable giant green dog as a pet, I could be a little jealous!" Serena replied, shooting a playful glance at Luna, who now turned her back to Serena. "Luna! I'm just kidding! I couldn't ask for a better friend!"

The animal she was now hugging whimpered some. It was literally, a giant white dog with green in various places, and ears that would be better fit on a rabbit. Serena rubbed behind his ears, giggling some.

"Friend?" Raine asked.

"Don't worry Noishe," Serena cooed. "I still think you're adorable!"

"She's avoided her cat again," the red headed older man, Kratos, thought, playfully curious.

The green dog howled, happy. Kratos was holding his forehead, and Luna was giving the dog, Noishe, a weird glare now.

"Wow Lloyd!" Colette said. "Serena is the first person not to see Noishe and think he was a monster!"

"I still don't get that whole protector of the universe thing you were talking about earlier," Genis said, looking at Serena in a questioning tone. "I mean, the universe is safe from what I can sense of it, short of mana depletion."

"The universe is bigger than this place," Serena corrected. "My job is to keep it safe from evil beings, kind of like a guard who protects a queen."

"The universe is a girl?" Colette asked. "How can you tell?"

"What's a universe?" Lloyd asked. Kratos and Raine sighed.

"It's an analogy," Raine explained to Colette. "And Lloyd, do you ever pay attention in my class? The universe is everything. It's a word that expands across the entire plane of existence. The stars, the ruins, everything."

"It's big—wait, did you just say ruins?" Lloyd asked, as Raine coughed.

"Serena, how can you possibly protect the universe when you're here?" Raine asked. Serena sighed. This was one of those times that she hated how bad of a liar she was.

"Luna," she said. "I'm sorry. I guess you were right."

"About what?" Luna wondered. "Wait, is she going to tell them that I talk?"

"About what? How can your cat be right?" Lloyd asked.

"I can't tell a lie to save my life!" Serena replied, as the group, including Luna, crashed. "However, I really can't tell you all the details just yet, but know this. What I protect, brings evils from everywhere in the Universe to claim it. If they knew I was here—well, then I would have to start doing my job—again."

"She'll never tell them that I talk," Luna thought miserably. Colette patted the cat softly on the head.

"It's okay Luna," she whispered. Luna wondered if she could have been Serena's sister in some lifetime. They looked surprisingly similar, and she seemed to know that Luna's distress was caused by the meatball-headed princess.

"So in essence, the evil comes to you," Kratos said. "What could be so important that you would risk the well-being of every place you could ever live in?"

"My life," Serena replied distantly, and said nothing more about it, as she hugged Noishe again. Her eyes were welling up with tears as her face was hidden in Noishe's fur. He didn't object, and Serena was glad. She'd have to be careful about this secret. She couldn't tell them that yet. Sure, she could tell them about Sailor Moon, but she just couldn't bring herself together to tell them the rest of her story just yet. She would tell Colette tonight, but she wanted to gauge her reaction first. She wanted to see how the Chosen of Mana reacted, in order to give her advice on how to explain it all. Being a princess, it would make her life seem more precious. It might make them think she couldn't fight with them. She wanted to help, and if she had to sway the Chosen of Mana to get them to understand, she would.

"Hey Serena, since Noishe seems to like you so much already," Lloyd started.

"Maybe he'll let you ride him!" Colette announced. Serena stifled what remained of her tears, and forced a smile on her face. She removed her face from his fur, looking at Noishe with an expectant look.

"Really?" she asked, giggling some. Noishe barked once, as Serena looked from Noishe to Luna. Luna had a Chesire grin again. Noishe knew their code? Smart dog. With a quick jump, she landed on his back gently, as the dog took off.

"WAIT A SECOND NOISHE!" Lloyd shouted. "BAD DOG!"

"Hang on tight Serena!" Colette called out.

"Noishe, what did you and Luna agree to?" Serena demanded, holding onto the scruff of his neck as he flew. She could hear the shouts of the others far behind her. Then, her ears picked up a whoosh. Looking around, she saw something flying through the air. Then, without warning, Noishe halted abruptly, as she flew off and crash-landed bridal-style into the arms of a man. After Serena realized she hadn't struck the ground, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you all right?" the man asked. Serena couldn't believe it…

* * *

"Your Highness," Zelos said softly to the princess, as she giggled.

"Hello Zelos. Who is this young man? Certainly he cannot be your brother," the princess asked. Darien bowed, giving a formal, knightly, hello. (A/N: A kiss on the hand…hehe.)

"I am Prince Endymion."

"Wow! A real prince? You are taking him to meet father, right? Where does he hail from?" the princess asked again, her eyes lit up like stars.

"His nation is called Earth, right?" Zelos asked, as Darien gave him a suspicious glance. How did this man know that? "Yup, it's a really small place that's far away from here."

"Wow! Father will be happy to meet you Prince Endymion!" the princess exclaimed.

"I hope so," Darien said regally. As Zelos and Darien walked down the hall, Darien began to speak, but Zelos beat him to the punch.

"Yes, I know where you come from. No, I'm not going to tell you how, and no, I can't read your mind," Zelos said quickly. Darien sighed. This guy could be creepy when he wanted to.

His guard rose, as the two walked along. Could he be an enemy? Why else would he have need to know his name, his home? He was positive this wasn't Earth. His body had told him so the moment he had arrived in the metallic hellhole. This place had a similar feeling, but it wasn't home. He didn't expect people here to know anything about his home, since they seemed so backwater, once Darien had left on the rheaird. These people were up to something, and it would be his new mission to find out before something happened to his Serena…

* * *

Raye looked everywhere. This didn't make any sense. She threw clothes aside, she flipped the beds over. She searched the kitchen, she swiftly checked through the small woodland around her home. She even looked up in the trees, and underneath rocks. Finally, she went over to the sleeping girls.

"Girls?" she whispered at first. None of them stirred. "Trista? Amara? Rini? Hotaru? Girls, wake up!"

They slowly stirred.

"What's a-matter Raye?" Rini grumbled.

"It's Michelle," Raye whispered. "She, Luna, Artemis, and Diana are all gone!"

"What?" the group demanded in chorus, each of them getting up quickly now. Trista looked wide-eyed.

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" Amara asked Trista, who shook her head. Suddenly, there was a jingle of a small bell, the five of them on alert. Their eyes darted left and right, trying to locate the noise. Then came the familiar, high-pitched mew.

"Diana!" Rini exclaimed, as Diana jumped out from the brush they had crashed beside, and into Rini's expectant arms. "Where were you?"

"Rini! You have to come see this!" she replied, as the group followed after the gray kitten back into the brush. Raye was shocked to see Michelle waiting patiently, transformed as Sailor Neptune.

"I suggest you all transform. We may have just found our way to Serena and the others," she said, pointing to a glowing circle behind her, a wide grin on her face…


	15. Campfire

Author's Note

_ImperialGuardian_: I am going to honor the fact that I've written 15 chapters now and tell you all about everyone today. And review! Tell me what you think so far. However, as much as I love writing this, I don't own Sailor Moon or Tales of Symphonia.

_Raye_: And we're all thankful for it.

_ImperialGuardian_: WHY RAYE? WHY? (sobs)

_Raye_: Because it's fun.

_ImperialGuardian_: Why can't you just leave my clothes out of our petty fights?

_Raye_: Because it's fun.

_ImperialGuardian_: Why can't you give me back my fire hose?

_Raye_: Because it's fun.

_ImperialGuardian_: Fine, I ain't stopping the story for you. To this, I say NEVER!

_Raye_: WHY?

_ImperialGuardian_: Because it's fun.

(insert fires and screams at your own discretion. Have a nice day)

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 15: Campfire**

"Are you all right?" the older man asked again. Serena was dumbstruck.

"Kratos?" she asked. Noishe whimpered some.

"I take that as a yes," Kratos sighed. "You and the Chosen are frighteningly similar."

"We are," Serena replied. She realized he still hadn't set her down, as she blushed. He too realized what was going on, as he set her down quickly, and she brushed off her skirt. "Noishe, why did you do that?"

Noishe continued to whimper.

"He seems to have been asked to do such a deed."

"Luna probably asked him too, although I have the faintest idea why," Serena replied, and then realized what she said.

"You seem to rely on your pet a lot for advice. Is there something you'd like to share about her?" Kratos asked. Serena giggled. Yup, she was a goner now. He had asked her. And she was a terrible liar.

"How did you get here so fast? Serena asked. "I didn't even see you coming."

"You're avoiding the question," Kratos pointed out.

"You're avoiding the question," Serena replied.

"What are you afraid of telling me?"

"Why are you dodging my question?"

"You dodged first."

Serena stood there in the stare down, silently, praying to whoever was up there to have pity on her. Finally, her prayers were answered.

"Serena! Kratos! Are you all right?" they heard Lloyd yell. Kratos sighed.

"We'll finish this discussion another time," he said simply. Serena watched him walk away to the others, as she went to Noishe.

"Hey Noishe, do you think Kratos hates me?" Serena asked simply. For a dog, his eyes went wide. "Well, it's not anything bad; I just don't know what to make of him. One second he's nice to me and the next he's acting like I'm a monster in disguise."

Noishe whimpered.

"Serena!" Colette called.

"You don't know either?" Serena asked, smiling some. "Good, then I'm not alone on the matter. Colette! Over here!"

Later that evening, the group was sitting by a campfire, as Lloyd was explaining the chase, for the tenth time that night.

"So when Noishe runs off, we put it into high gear and came running after you. Man oh man was Kratos fast! He was almost caught up to Noishe the moment you entered the forest!" Lloyd recited. Serena chuckled.

"Lloyd, aren't you tired of that already?" Genis moaned.

"Never!" Lloyd replied.

"I suggest that everyone retire soon. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and Noishe threw us off course by a few kilometers," Raine said, as she went to lie down. "Kratos has first shift. Lloyd, you have second. Genis, third. Serena, fifth, and Colette, you go ahead and get your rest."

"Oh Professor!" Colette exclaimed. "Can't I share Serena's shift? She's new here and we'd do really well, I promise!"

The silver-haired woman sighed.

"Fine, but please don't overdo it. If you feel tired get some sleep," Raine sighed. Serena watched as the group all headed to bed. She thought about her bed. The pretty one with bunnies and moons decorated on the comforter. How did her family take her disappearance? Did they miss her? And why had no one attempted—of course the girls wouldn't talk to her. They probably felt too ashamed to face her after what they'd done. Either that or they were _happy_ with what they'd done, and Serena refused to believe the second option. With a small glance, she saw that Kratos and Noishe were sitting at the edge of the campsite. Raine was fueling the fire a little more, as the other three had curled up and gone to sleep. Raine took a seat next to Serena.

"You do know that we all don't trust you just yet."

"I understand," Serena said softly. "In fact, just because I have an undying trust in the good of people doesn't mean that you have to too."

"How do you plan to prove that you can be trusted? You show up out of nowhere with an alibi I partially believe is false, and you befriend the Chosen almost immediately."

"We are kindred spirits," Serena replied simply. "We share the same fate, one that I've already accepted..."

* * *

She was stunned. Absolutely blown away. Chamber 22 couldn't be any lovelier. It was still the same room as before, granted, but now it was adorned with vases and vases of flowers. It was breathtaking.

"Do you like it?" a voice asked from behind. Lita spun, and was greeted by Lord Yggdrasill.

"Like it? I love it!" Lita exclaimed. "How did you know I loved flowers?"

"You remind me of someone," he said distantly. "You seem just like her."

"Really?" Lita asked. Interrupting this perfect moment, Yuan came into the room. Lita expected some kind of harsh comment, but even he was bewilderingly silent. His eyes surveyed the room, as he looked from one side to the other. Finally, upon one glance at Lita, she was sure his heart skipped several beats. He was staring for some time, a longing, desperate look in his eyes. Lita wasn't sure what it had been, but whatever it was that held him there, it had to be a ghost.

"She's like the spitting image of her now, isn't she?" Lord Yggdrasill added, retreating with a hidden smirk.

"Yuan?" Lita asked. The blue-haired man came out of his reverie, and gave another look at Lita.

"You're still Ms. Jupiter, correct?"

"Who else would I be?" Lita demanded.

"Oh, it's nothing," Yuan replied. With a quick turn, he retreated from the room, as Lita heard him call for someone down the hall. Lita was nearly speechless. What had they been talking about?

"This is strange," Lita whispered. Moments ago, she couldn't have been happier in this place. What had just transpired was enough to tell her that something, amongst all the angels and lights, was amiss, and she would almost bet that it had something to do with that locked room...

* * *

"We're here," Zelos said cheerfully. Upon entering the king's quarters, Darien felt a wave of dread pass over him. Something about this was wrong. There were ornate pieces of furniture, and a balcony that would be worth dying over, yet the king was in his bed, the bright midday sun falling gently onto the carpet.

"What's happened?" Darien asked. He would have stepped to the king's side; however, he was certain the giant green-armored knights would be less than thrilled with him if he did.

"It's an illness," Zelos replied quietly.

"Who enters? Is that you Chosen?" a frail voice said. Zelos moved one step towards the bed.

"It is I, my King," Zelos said. "And I have brought a guest from a faraway land to introduce his presence."

The king brought himself up from his bed. Disheveled, ungainly. This was not the look of a king.

"Who are you?" he asked of Darien, who did his knightly bow.

"I am Prince Endymion of Earth."

"Thank Martel you come not from Sylvarant. I welcome you to Meltokio," the king replied. Darien said nothing, as he rose from the bow. "What brings you here so suddenly?"

"Actually, his fiancé, Princess Serenity, went missing, and he has come here to look for her," Zelos explained. Darien wanted to give Zelos a piece of his mind at that exact moment, but something told him moving would get him killed. Those knights were certainly causing problems.

"You are welcome here, so long as you cause no trouble with your search. Also, you should speak with _them_ if you need help searching for her. They know everything you would need to know in all of Tethe'alla," the king said, a smile passing his lips. Darien bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality," he said. After he got out of this, Darien Chiba and Zelos Wilder were going to have a nice, long "chat" about the day's happenings…

* * *

"Did you do it?"

"No."

"Did you do it?"

"No."

"Did you not do it?"

"Yes."

"Could you two cut it out?" Amy asked solemnly, typing away on her computer again. Artemis and Mina were having a conversation between the bars of the cage they were in.

"What's up?" Mina asked, moving to sitting beside her blue-haired compatriot.

"This place. If we weren't digitized, then why does everything work just like a video game? I mean, I can hardly get my computer to do normal functions anymore without getting confused at what I'm looking at."

"Maybe that's how this place works?" Mina suggested. "Or maybe that switchboard is messing with your computer."

"I have a question Artemis," Amy said, as the cat perked up.

"Is she going to confess?" Artemis thought hopefully.

"Why did they use deceit to trap us here? I mean, we literally were pulled right out of the temple it seemed. If we were out to chase Serena, wouldn't we have just followed her until they captured us?"

"What if you're lying?" Artemis asked in return. Amy sighed.

"I have no reasons to lie to you Artemis. How do you know that you're not the one being tricked?" she shot back.

Artemis remained chillingly silent…

* * *

Their screams echoed throughout the whole icy region. They were falling, and falling fast, to the icy caps below them.

"Focus!" Sailor Uranus cried. "Maybe we can teleport ourselves out!"

The five Sailor Scouts quickly locked hands, and focused. The rocks were coming dangerously close.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

They fortunately called it just before Diana hit ground, and they found themselves on a snow-covered plateau. This was a time that mini-skirts were despised.

"So cold!" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed.

"Well, we aren't going back that easily," Sailor Pluto noted. "Neptune, how did you know where it led?"

"A blue-haired man picked up Dad and Mama to take them to the others!" Diana announced. "He brought me back here to you."

"Wait, why is Yuan helping us?" Sailor Mars asked. "Wasn't he the one that did all of this?"

"I don't know. However, we should get to a city," Sailor Neptune pointed out, as Sailor Chibi Moon sneezed.

"Everyone back home is going to be worried," Sailor Saturn said calmly. The group nodded. One girl missing was bad. All of them, now that was another story altogether…


	16. Confessions

Author's Notes

ImperialGuardian: I don't own Sailor Moon or Tales of Symphonia. There's that pointless spoiler warning, and also, I'm beginning to lack inspiration in this story. I have some set events, but I can't do them yet because it's way too early in the game for them. If anyone has any suggestions on what they'd like to see, I'd love to hear them. Don't give away too much though in your review…hehe, I'll ask you if it's confusing. And I'll credit ya for it. So please help me!

Raye: Wait, you're going to ask for help instead of stopping? WHY?

ImperialGuardian: I'll remind you of last chapter.

Raye: I so ought to fry you.

ImperialGuardian: Here, it's my newest blouse, but it's green so it's expendable. Just fry it.

Raye: You really are out of ideas… oh well! BURN IN MY FIRES! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 16: Confessions**

Serena watched the group sleep, exhaustion far from setting in. She couldn't stop thinking about Darien. About what had happened.

"Get some sleep," Raine said softly, sitting next to her again. "As much as I don't trust you I hardly think it's healthy to stay awake all night. We have a long day ahead of us, and if you plan to keep up, you need sleep."

"Raine, have you ever loved anyone?" Serena asked in a serious tone. "Or been told they were your soul mate, and have them betray you?"

Raine gave the teen a look. What had she experienced in such a shor—wait, she had been alive for centuries. She'd had plenty of time for that.

"I've loved someone," Raine replied. "As for why they no longer are a part of my life, it's not important. Why?"

Suddenly, Serena hugged the silver-haired woman, and started crying. Luna perked up, looking curiously at the scene.

"Why Miss Raine! Why did he do it?" she asked quietly. Maternal instincts kicked in, as Raine comforted the girl, trying to figure out how to keep her from waking the others.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Raine whispered, as she and Serena moved away from the camp. Raine gave a nod to Kratos, who also nodded. This was a chance, after all. Luna jumped to her feet, and followed after the two. "Sorry, we don't need to wake the others yet. What's the matter?"

"Raine, he betrayed me," Serena whispered, tears still falling down her cheeks. "I loved him—I loved him loyally, and with all my heart, and this was how I was repaid. Why would he do something like this to me?"

"Did he love you?" Raine asked. Serena smiled weakly.

"I sure thought he did. I mean, he's always been there for me—he's always protected me. It's almost like all of it was an act."

"Forget about him then," Raine said simply. Serena looked at her. "This may seem harsh, but if he was untrue, just leave him behind, go look for someone new. It might be a lot to leave behind, but moving on shows your strength Serena."

Luna jumped up onto Serena's shoulder, purring some.

"Luna seems to agree," Serena said, wiping some of her tears away. "But Luna, what do we do? I can't leave home in his hands."

"Why would it be?" Raine asked curiously. Serena smiled warmly.

"Miss Raine, I wish to speak to the Chosen about an important matter," Serena said softly, her tears drying. "If you want, you can be present when I talk to her. I want to explain everything now, but I can't."

"I'd appreciate," Raine started, as something grabbed her from behind, something sharp near her neck. Serena's eyes widened, and then she grabbed her broach.

"All right, this ends here demon! MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKEUP!" Serena cried, looking fierce. As she became Sailor Moon, the demon cackled.

"But you know what I want. Give it to me or this freak dies," they said. Sailor Moon stood there, an edgy look on her face. Luna jumped just beyond Raine's head, attacking something, as it released Raine. Raine began to leave, but Sailor Moon signaled her to stay.

"You'll lead it to camp. Stay behind me. I have this one in the bag," she replied softly. Raine nodded, and looked at the figure as it stepped into the moonlight. It had red bug eyes. It looked like a blue man with ten arms. It had fangs, and the feet were webbed. Sailor Moon stepped in front of her, and Luna stood to the side, looking tentatively at Sailor Moon. Her voice was soft, and forgiving. "I was going to tell them about you too."

"Right. Don't panic Miss Raine. We've got everything under control. Sailor Moon, I've blinded him a little. Finish him!" Luna exclaimed. Raine was seriously overwhelmed. She did the only thing she could possibly think of. She started asking questions, in rapid fashion, with a single, quick breath.

"When did the cat learn speech? Why is that thing here? Why did you call it a demon? What is going on? Sailor Moon, why didn't you tell us about your cat sooner?"

And then she fainted…

* * *

"Zelos," Darien said coolly as they left the castle. "We need to talk, seriously."

"Right, about what? The fact that I just told them the truth?" Zelos asked playfully. Darien got angry.

"Listen Zelos. I don't like being left in the dark. In fact, I don't like not knowing where I am, where Serena is, or anything that could get my home destroyed. So you better start talking or I'll—"

"You'll what?" Zelos asked, returning Darien's angry glare. "Don't you dare even suggest that in these streets!"

"Zelos, what is going on?" he demanded. "What do you know?"

"You want the details? Fine. I was told that your fiancé was brought here to cause a little mayhem with the Journey of Regeneration taking place in Sylvarant, another world that competes with Tethe'alla for mana. Honestly, I don't know much more than that about her. The Renegades were going to bring her here to keep her safe from Yggdrasill, and they guessed that you'd like to be here to pick her up."

Darien got a twinge. The only one he ever got was when Serena was in danger. His Serena was in danger, and this guy just told him she was out of reach. He glared daggers at Zelos.

"She's in danger. I swear to you Zelos Wilder, that if anything happens to her, I will personally destroy you and every last Renegade I can get my hands on," Darien said icily, gingerly holding the rose in his hand, the urge to transform overwhelming…

* * *

Sailor Mars had started the campfire (A/N: More like bonfire…lol). The group huddled around it, trying to warm themselves. The miniskirts were not helping. They saw the entryway to the world high above them.

"We could try teleporting up there," Sailor Chibi Moon said hopefully. "After we get the others it should be a piece of cake."

"That's if we don't freeze to death first," Sailor Mars scoffed. Diana shivered in Sailor Chibi Moon's lap. Sailor Pluto sighed.

"The universe's protectors need a new clothing line," Sailor Pluto said simply. "I wonder if there is a town nearby."

"There's a skyline that way," Sailor Uranus said.

"We don't have any money," Sailor Neptune reminded them.

"We could always offer our services," Sailor Saturn said. "Pay our way through work."

The group sighed.

"This sounds like fun!" Diana mewed. They crashed…


	17. Busted Sorta

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Sailor Moon. I still can't get NAMCO or Ms. Naoko Takeuchi to cut me a deal. Alas! I have a small burst of inspiration! This chapter was the easiest to write in ages! But I still need help with the next one.

Raye: Why did you plea for help if you got inspired?

ImperialGuardian: Because it's fun.

Raye: Oh, that's it! You're going down! (preparing the fires)

ImperialGuardian: (holds up fire hose) Not this time Raye!

Raye: Where did you get that one?

ImperialGaurdian: Umm….internet?

Raye: Why are you quoting some American cartoon show?

ImperialGuardian: Because it's fun!

Raye: You really need a hobby.

ImperialGuardian: But this IS my hobby.

Raye: Mars help us all.

Mars: (random appearance) No can do. She's in your hands now.

(insert anime crash)

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 17: Busted…Sorta**

Sailor Moon had never been more terrified. Raine was unconscious, and three more demons had arrived. She wanted to call for help, but she was sharply reminded that she had been betrayed; that help would never come. How had they found her so fast?

"You're going to regret this!" Sailor Moon shouted to them, as the three laughed.

"Now is not the time to be taunting the enemy Sailor Moon! You're a little outnumbered," Luna reminded her.

"But I like taunting them!" Sailor Moon whined, as Luna gave her a sharp look. "Okay, okay! You get Raine up. She can use magic. She can help if I need it."

"At this rate you're going to need it badly," Luna muttered, as she proceeded to the teacher, shoving her shoulder. "Wake up you aged hag! We need you!"

Raine's eyes shot open, as she grabbed the cat in question, and moved to a sitting position.

"I am not old! My hair is silver naturally!" she shouted at it.

"Now you're in for it demons! I am Eternal Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon cried, dramatically shortening her speech because the demons started drawing closer. She pulled out the Moon Power Tier, as she began the attack. "Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

With a dazzling display of lights, her attack drove towards the enemies, as they faded into oblivion. Afterwards, she collapsed, becoming Serena once more.

"Serena! You really shouldn't push yourself! One demon is all right, but three! You could have killed yourself!" Luna cried, breaking from Raine's hold as she scurried over to Serena. Serena chuckled some, and Raine saw something she had only seen a few times before on Serena's face. Maturity.

"Luna, I can't let them stop me. After all, I'm alone now, and if that's what it takes to protect this crystal, then I will do it."

"What about the future kingdom? If you had died, you would have let down everyone!" Luna exclaimed.

"Kingdom? Whoa, hold on a minute. What is your cat talking about?" Raine asked, as Serena sighed.

"We're kind of curious too," another voice said, as Serena's eyes met with that of Lloyd, the teen decked in red.

"Guess I don't have to ask if you heard anything," Serena chuckled.

"Sorry Serena. We heard the shouting and had to make sure you were okay," Colette apologized.

"It would seem you have explaining to do," Kratos said simply. Genis looked around, and seemed to be lost.

"Yeah, um, what he said!" Genis said, trying his best to sound angry. Serena's smile faded, as she turned to the group. Luna jumped in front of her.

"You don't have to tell them anything Serena! You know that it's hazardous to tell them!" she shouted, as the group all jumped a little.

"So your cat really talks?" Lloyd asked.

"How does it do that? Are you a ventriloquist?" Genis asked.

"This better be explained," Kratos said angrily.

"It will, just relax and I'll tell you," Serena sighed. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

Lita passed the time by looking around Chamber 22 again. She wondered what drove her to do this, until she saw the picture again. As she picked it up, her eyes widened. The girl in the picture—that girl—she had seen enough.

"Is this some sort of cruel joke?" Lita whispered. "Well no more! I'm not being anyone's puppet!"

"Ms. Jupiter," a voice said, as Lita spun, only to find she was facing Yuan.

"WHAT do YOU want?" she demanded venomously.

"I assume you've seen the picture," Yuan said softly. "And I assume you want explanations."

"Like hell I do!" Lita replied angrily.

"Then please calm yourself. I can explain everything…"

* * *

Darien waited with bated breath as the moments passed, the feeling still strong. It was a tug that wanted to drive him away from there, far away, but he couldn't go. Now that he knew she was out of his reach—he wanted to punch Zelos. The red-haired man was calmly waiting with each moment, not even remotely scared of Darien or his threats. He merely waited for the feeling to pass, knowing that this Serena he spoke of would be fine. She was in good hands…

* * *

The journey had begun. As they traversed to the skyline in the distance, there was a set group order. Sailor Uranus led the group, as she was closely followed by Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Neptune. Sailor Mars stayed in back with Diana and Sailor Saturn, keeping rear guard.

"What's that black thing?" Sailor Chibi Moon proclaimed.

"I don't know!" Diana exclaimed.

"It's coming right at us!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"It's a battle," Sailor Saturn said calmly. Suddenly, a barrier formed around the Sailor Scouts, leaving Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn and Diana outside.

"What is this?" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Apparently only we four can fight," Sailor Pluto said, twirling the staff as three roguish men and a woman in robes appeared within the barrier. She shouted to the men. "Do you dare interfere with us?"

"Be careful Chibi Moon!" Diana shouted.

"You're in our way!" Sailor Uranus shouted. "Uranus World Shaking!"

The blazing fury of her attack shook one of the rogues, and he fell back to the ground.

"Take this evil doers!" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

The woman in robes was distracted by the harmless hearts, as Sailor Pluto swung at her, sending her back a couple of feet. The other two rogues swung at both Sailor Neptune and Sailor Chibi Moon.

"OW!" they proclaimed.

"What is this?" Sailor Mars asked.

"It's like a video game," Sailor Saturn added softly.

"Dead isn't the word for you," Sailor Pluto mocked. "Pluto Dead Scream!"

This attack struck the rogue that had attacked Sailor Chibi Moon head on, destroying him.

"AGH!" he cried.

The rogue near Sailor Neptune swung at her again.

"OW!" she shouted, as Sailor Uranus headed towards her in full sprint.

"You get him!" Sailor Mars shouted to Sailor Uranus.

"I'll handle this!" Sailor Neptune replied. "Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Sucks to be them," Diana mewed. Sailor Saturn smiled.

"It seems we are stronger than they," she added. The rogue joined his comrade. Sailor Pluto got close to the woman in robes, who was starting to stand.

"Altogether now!" she shouted, with a quick kick at the woman in robes.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

These attacks struck headfirst, but then, something strange happened. There were two flashes of light.

"Planet Deep Shaking!" Sailors Uranus and Neptune cried, as a new attack that seemed to be a combination of the first two occurred, spiraling at the seriously condemned woman in robes.

"Pink Sugar Scream!" Sailors Pluto and Chibi-Moon cried, as another combination attack occurred, and the woman in robes fell.

"WHY?" she screamed. The two rogues now seemed to be filled with apprehension, but they couldn't escape the barrier.

"Dead isn't the word for you," Sailor Pluto mocked again. "Pluto Dead Scream!"

The attack struck one, as Sailor Uranus ran up to the other. Two cries were heard, as the barrier vanished. The bodies faded, and were replaced with bags.

"What's this?" Sailor Mars asked, opening one to find a red, gelatinous substance in a jar. On the outside was a clearly defined label. "Apple Gel?"

"Hey, this one has something called Magical Cloth in it!" Sailor Chibi Moon proclaimed. The other two bags, as the group discovered, were empty.

"What in the name of Mars just happened?" Sailor Mars whispered…


	18. It's About a Moon Princess

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian: (reading) Read through the following disclaimer. (looks up) Oh, okay. I don't own Sailor Moon or Tales of Symphonia. I also lay no claim to any injuries that happens to characters on set, since it's really none of my business what happens to them. And yes, it's my job to totally destroy suspenseful moments with aspects from the game. By they way, there's only one other Sailor Moon and Tales of Symphonia story out there on fanfiction. It's called Angel Feathers by Fire Raven Girl. Give it a read when you have the chance.

Raye: (remotely confused)What in the name of Mars are you doing now?

ImperialGuardian: (reading) Announce book. (looks up again) Hey everyone! I just got this cool new book from the library I work at, and it's called _101 Ways to Annoy Your Fire-Breathing Partner in a SM/TOS Crossover and Stay Alive!_ by ImperialGuardian09.

Raye: Why are you reading it if you wrote it?

ImperialGuardian: (ignoring and reading) As long as you never reveal the true author of this book, you will be rewarded with spyware. (looks up) Now that isn't a real reward. Oh well! (reading again) Way number 1: read this book and announce its title without revealing the true author. Make sure you're wearing fire resistant clothing. (fireballs prepared, but ImperialGuardian is wearing normal clothes) Ack! I wanna refund!

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 18: It's About a Moon Princess**

"Okay, I'm going to start off by telling you a story from my home world," Serena said, as the group resituated itself around the campfire. Luna was sitting on her lap, quietly awaiting the start. "Long ago, there used to be a kingdom on the Moon."

"I thought you said you didn't know much about it," Lloyd pointed out.

"I only know what I was told in school," Serena replied. "And trust me, that's not much from what Luna has admitted. Anyhow, this kingdom was peaceful, thriving on the tranquility of the worlds around it, protected by the Sailor Scouts and Queen Selene, goddess of the moon."

"Fascinating," Raine said softly to herself. Serena couldn't help but smile for a moment.

"Shortly before modern history started, there was chaos in this peaceful kingdom, as everything in it except for the Goddess Selene and her two advisors were killed. Selene, heartbroken by the massacre, used the Silver Imperium Crystal to send the Sailor Scouts and her daughter Serenity to the future, to be reborn. Unfortunately, in doing so she was also forced to send the evil to the future as well. The power it took to wield the crystal ended the life of the goddess."

"Wow, that sounds kinda like Martel, only Martel is sleeping, and not dead," Genis pointed out.

"Are you the Lunar Princess Serenity?" Kratos asked now. The group stared at him. "She's given us the clues. She said she was the last Lunarian. She just said that the Goddess Selene sent her daughter to the future. Assuming that the story is true, that would make her Princess Serenity."

"Wow! Are you really a princess Serena?" Colette asked.

"I've been knocked over by a princess," Lloyd muttered to himself.

"No way!" Genis shouted. "How can a crystal do that?"

"Absolutely marvelous!" Raine exclaimed. Serena sighed.

"That's not everything. Luna here, was one of the two advisors of the goddess."

"She's not a goddess, Serena. She was the Lunarian Queen. Although I'm sure your mother would be flattered to hear you say that about her," Luna sighed.

"I simply must see that cat!" Raine cried.

"Run Luna!" Genis shouted. The cat dove from Serena's lap and up a nearby tree, hopping from branch to branch, as Raine began to chase Luna around the campsite. Serena sweatdropped.

"Miss Raine?" she asked. Genis was a bright crimson.

"Sis has this thing about ancient ruins and stuff," Genis replied. "You're lucky she's only chasing the cat."

"So if your kingdom was destroyed, what kingdom was she talking about earlier?" Lloyd asked, as Serena laughed.

"I'm surprised you caught that Lloyd!" Serena replied. "Actually, as you may recall, I told you I was a Sailor Scout, guardian of the Universe and all that stuff. In my many adventures as Sailor Moon, I actually learned a little bit about the future of my home. In fact, my future daughter even came back from the future once because of an evil that threatened to destroy everything there. So in essence, I get to rule the world in the future—not that I want to do that now—but it's something to remind myself to look forward to. I even know the identity of her father, and at that time—I thought he'd always be true."

Her words had slowed down, as Raine stopped her pursuit of Luna. This was the mature face she'd seen earlier. This was the hidden Serena that was trying to come out.

"What happened Serena?" Colette asked.

"He forsake our relationship. I best leave it at that," Serena said softly. Luna dropped down from the trees and went back to Serena's lap.

"So why are you here then Serena? It's obvious your home needs you," Kratos pointed out.

"Honestly Kratos, I—I don't know why I'm here. But I do know that I want to help you guys. You might think it's wrong to let royalty fight in battle, and I understand that, but I want to fight. I want to help you! Please don't leave me behind!" Serena begged. She wasn't sure what drew the words from her mouth, but the group was looking at her strangely now. They all turned to Lloyd.

"**Choose Lloyd. 'Heck, why not?' or 'A princess shouldn't fight'."**

"That voice again," Serena thought. Where was that coming from?

"Heck, why not?" Lloyd said finally. "Princess or not, you got the skills. What do you think Colette?"

"Lloyd!" Raine scolded. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Professor, please?" Colette asked with the most innocent face she could muster.

"Not you too," Raine sighed.

"She seems to be telling the truth Sis. Her face was serious and everything!" Genis announced.

"What about you Kratos?" Colette asked.

"Do as you see fit," Kratos huffed. The two adults, Kratos and Raine, made Serena smile. The distrust they displayed in their voices was erased by the rueful looks in each of their eyes.

"Thank you so much. I am sorry to have not told you sooner," Serena giggled, as she jumped up with Luna. "Hey Luna, this is going to be just like the good old days when it was just you and me! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Why do I feel like a meteor is going to smite me where I stand?" Luna asked no one…

* * *

"So?" Zelos asked, a grin on his face. "She's alive, isn't she?"

"I ought to," Darien started, but composed himself. "Zelos, is there any way to travel to Sylvarant right now?"

"I told you there's not anything we can do," Zelos said. "That's why we're waiting here. If anything, Yggdrasill will unknowingly bring her halfway. Now come on. Let's get you set up at my place, unless you want to sleep on the streets tonight."

Darien looked back up at the sky. He wanted to be with Serena. But if he had to wait for her—he would do it. Only if it brought his Serena back to him, safely…

* * *

"Listen Ms. Jupiter, you'd best sit down," Yuan said softly. "What I'm about to tell you may come as a surprise."

"All right," Lita said, sitting down on the canopy bed next to Yuan, who coughed slightly.

"Lord Yggdrasill has been ill for a long time. He's not who he used to be. In fact, sometimes I wonder if the lost child in him is still there," Yuan explained, looking down. "He's gotten so intent on his goals that he's lost sight of who he was."

"What does that mean?" Lita asked in the calmest tone she could muster.

"Lord Yggdrasill, myself, and another man are the survivors of an ancient war, one that went on over four thousand years ago. His sister and only surviving family member had been apart of our ranks. Actually, to tell the truth, we stopped that war."

"What's become of his sister?" Lita asked quietly now.

"She died," Yuan whispered. Lita saw the distress in his face. "She was my fiancé, so naturally, he never lashed out at me for it. And Lord Yggdrasill held too much respect for the other man to harm him either, so we assume he took it out on himself. He locked himself away, and he's never been the same man since. Actually, it'd be wise if I got you out of here."

"Why do I look like her?" Lita asked.

"A part of you, your powers most likely, reminded him of his sister. But if you managed to remind him of his sister, and are still breathing," Yuan started, his voice strong at first and then distancing. "Maybe there's hope—but you probably should escape."

"I'm not leaving," Lita said softly, standing up now. "You've said more than enough to give me cause to stay."

"Please don't confront him about this Ms. Jupiter!" Yuan exclaimed. "You'll be killed."

"I won't, yet," Lita promised with a smile. "I don't have Serena's way with words, but I do feel a sense of obligation as a Sailor Scout to protect him, to help him save himself! We've done it for years, albeit together. I think I can take the case."

"Ms. Jupiter!" Yuan whispered, shocked. Had no one ever dreamed of facing Yggdrasill? Lita pondered over this. He was there. She could reach him. She knew she could. Even if she had to wait for three years, she was sure she could reach him. As soon as this new flame was lit, Lita suddenly felt faint, and collapsed to the floor…

* * *

"What is this?" Sailor Chibi Moon demanded. Her eyes were glazing over a book they had gotten from a strange old guy on their way to the distant city. It read _Battle Manual_ across the top, and inside were notes on how to fight.

"It seems to be a manual about fighting," Sailor Saturn pointed out.

"No kidding," Sailor Mars grumbled, still trying to ignore the cold. Diana was jumping back and forth between the Sailor Scouts, since the snow froze her tiny paws and it was a bad idea for her to just stay still, since no one had a blanket to cover her. Each of the girls took turns glancing at the book.

"It seems rather convienent of him to share this manual with us," Sailor Pluto noted.

"It does," Sailor Neptune added.

"I'd just be happy he parted with it," Sailor Uranus sighed. "Apparently he thought we'd need it more than him."

"Well, we don't exactly look like we're ready to travel through the tundra," Sailor Mars grumbled.

"I wish we were in a desert!" Sailor Chibi-Moon proclaimed.

"I wish we were at that city," Sailor Uranus added.

"I wish I had a tuna," Diana chipped in, as the group crashed, anime style…


	19. For the First Time

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian: Okay, I own nothing here except the plotline. By the way, can anyone who's in the know about Tales of Symphonia tell me how I am doing so far? I just want to make sure I've got these characters down right. If not, send a Wind Blade my way, or something. By the way, there's no visit to Raye and the others today, as well as Darien. You'll hear from them next chapter.

Raye: You seem awfully calmed down this week. Any reason?

ImperialGuardian: Way 2: Be calm and simplified. Do not do anything outside of your lazy boundaries.

Raye: ARE YOU STILL READING THAT BOOK?

ImperialGuardian: Yes.

Raye: Why?

ImperialGuardian: Because it's fun.

Raye: WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?

ImperialGuardian: You started it. I do it because it's fun.

Raye: Curse myself for thinking of that. Why did I even think of it?

ImperialGuardian: Because it's fun.

Raye: ARGH!

ImperialGuardian: Onto the chapter. (fires come flying down)

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 19: For the First Time**

The morning was bright and sunny. Serena yawned once as they finished cleaning up camp.

"Are you going to be all right?" Raine asked her. Serena put on the goofy grin and nodded vigorously.

"I'll be just fine! I'll just have to sleep tonight," Serena replied. "So which way are we going?"

"Hanokonesia Peak is to the north," Genis said.

"Okay!" Serena cheered, starting to walk off.

"Serena, north is the other way," Luna sighed.

"Okay!" Serena replied, turning around and walking off. The group stared at the procession, while Colette giggled.

"Maybe we should keep the map away from Serena," Genis said, as Luna nodded fervently. "You know, it's kind of scary that you talk."

"Would you rather I talk like a cat?" she demanded. "Because I can still talk with the princess in her language or mine."

"Luna, quit harassing Genis!" Serena called to the cat, as the black cat jumped up on Noishe, apparently conversing with the dog.

"I'm remotely surprised they aren't fighting," Lloyd noted as the group began to walk, Serena in front. Serena laughed.

"Luna knows what fights she'll win and what she'll lose."

"I also know that your last fight with the local monsters was terrible. Honestly Serena, why in the world did you swing the Moon Power Tier like a baseball bat?"

"I thought that was fairly clever," Lloyd noted.

"Sorry Luna, I'll try to avoid using the Moon Power Tier like that again," Serena replied, walking backwards. "Next time I'll just waste all my energy on frying a single enemy with my attack."

"You seem to have a habit of winning arguments like that Serena."

"I just have a way with words," Serena replied, as the adventurers began their walk to Hanokonesia Peak. After awhile, the group was traveling with Kratos and Colette in back. Serena sighed as she and Lloyd walked up in front.

"Why aren't you back there with Colette?" Serena asked him, as his face went pink.

"The strategy is to have you up front and her in back. Raine thinks you're both the most important people, and as such you get separated so that in case of attack, we don't have to worry about both of you being in the same place at once," Lloyd replied. Serena smiled some.

"Sounds like something Amy would come up with," she whispered softly. "I'd always be in the center though."

"That's a good idea too," Lloyd said, looking to her, and suddenly noticed the distant look again. "Oh hey! I got a question."

"Yeah?" Serena asked.

"I'm making something for someone, and I need a second opinion on it," Lloyd whispered. Serena smiled.

"Sure thing!" she replied. "But I'm guessing you can't show me right now."

"Right," Lloyd replied, blushing. Serena laughed.

"Don't worry about it! We can talk about that later this evening."

"What about getting some sleep?"

"If it's that important to you, I'll survive an extra hour or two," Serena replied. "And if it's for Colette, I'd bet you it's worth the lost sleep."

"Thanks Serena," Lloyd said. There was silence as the journey continued. Serena could soon see mountains in the distance.

"You'd think it'd take much longer to travel to these mountains. I couldn't even see them this morning," Serena thought. "How did we travel this fast?"

"Looks like we're going to get to the mountains before lunchtime," Kratos said from behind. Funny, Serena had almost forgotten he was behind her. She looked back at the group again, smiling some. She panned over the group, taking in each one for what seemed to be the first time.

On the farthest left was Genis Sage, the young child prodigy with wild silver hair and childish blue eyes. Adorned in blue shirt and shorts with white rims. He held his kendama in his hand, playing with it as he walked. On his right hand was a small blue crystal that was attached to his skin with some sort of ornament around it. She made a note to ask about that later. Not much taller than Rini, he was certainly a reminder of the child Serena seemed to be leaving behind. Both were total and utter brats, but she couldn't help but see the good in them and love them like her own (A/N: Although clearly one of them was her own… sigh).

Just to the right of him was Colette Brunel, Chosen of Mana. She and Serena looked very much alike, except for their clothes and the length of their hair. Colette's hair fell to just the edge of her back, and she wore a long white shirt, blue tights, and a W-shaped collar with blue rims. Around her neck was a golden choker, and a giant red crystal was attached to her neck. She waved at Serena, who couldn't help but chuckle and wave back. She had two chakrams, which were giant bladed circles, that were attached at her waist.

Beside Serena was Lloyd Irving, a young boy in a long sleeved red ornamental shirt, with two white streamers flowing from the collar. He had black pants and red boots. His hair seemed styled, where it was all almost sticking up, except for this one little strand that fought back and fell to his face. His hair was a medium brown shade, with matching eyes. His twin swords made some noise as he walked. Serena reminded herself that she wanted to try them out one time, when Luna wasn't looking at her.

Then to the far right there was the precarious professor, Raine Sage. She had similar hair (her hair was way more calm… she seemed to care for it more) and eyes to her brother, but was substantially taller. She wore an orange overcoat, with white shirt and boots, and a pair of black pants. Her healing staff remained firmly in hand, and the items in a bag at her waist. Serena wasn't all too sure how she held it all.

She finally brought herself back to the last member, Kratos Aurion. He had shoulder-length, messy auburn hair and mischeiviously matching eyes. He wore a violet swallowtail cape and matching tight clothing beneath that, decorated in white rims. His belt was strung around his waist, and his sword was just long enough to reach mid-shin.

He left her curious as to why Raine and Colette weren't fawning him and appealing his every whim. Then she remembered. He had been acting rather cold and emotionless the whole time she had spoken with him, except for when it came to the little things. For one, when she was acting like a child, he smiled at her. Two, when Noishe had run off, he came to her rescue. It seemed her bubbly presence brought up his spirits, but he made no passes, no attempts. He too, seemed shrouded in doubt and worry, about some things that had either come to pass or were to pass soon. Something ailed him, and she wished for a moment she knew what—she broke herself from that thought before she had finished it. What was wrong with her? She was loyal to Darien! No matter what! That's what she promised! Wasn't it?

"What's the matter Serena?" Lloyd asked her. This was the second time in a row he'd caught that face. She laughed.

"It's just funny. I never really paid too much attention to what you guys looked like," Serena admitted. "To me you look like you're all dressed for a costume party!"

"Really? Have you ever been to one Serena?" Colette asked.

"Yeah! And I've even gone to a masquerade ball! Now those are fun!"

"Really?" Colette asked. "That's amazing!"

"Is it me or are they at it again?" Raine asked.

"At what again?" Luna asked, as she jumped down from Noishe and walked beside the professor.

"Well, a few times now the two started acting goofy in order to hide a sorrowful moment that either of them have shared. I was wondering if they were at it again."

"No, the princess is just being herself," Luna said simply, sighing. "Believe me, this is a good sign. I'd much rather her act like her old self than the queen she's supposed to be."

"Luna!" Serena exclaimed. "I can't believe you just said that! You, my_ royal_ guardian, and you just told me to be a ditzy blonde!"

"Right now it's the ditzy blonde that's needed more than that dignified princess," Luna replied simply. "Besides, you seem to be having a good time, so I'm not going to stop it."

"Dreams do come true!" Serena said with glee as she did a quick spin. However, she face faulted, and the group jumped as she quickly brought herself to her feet, laughing.

"Stupid air!" she shouted, raising a fist to the sky and shaking it. The group couldn't help but laugh with her…

* * *

Yuan had guessed this might happen. She had yet to have a reaction to the Cruxis Crystal that Lord Yggdrasill had attached to her body. She wasn't like the other people, for she wasn't a normal human. He could see that. How else could she use mana like she had when they first fought? A figure in the shadows entered the room. He could hear the figure chuckle.

"I see he still has his perverted sense of humor. How did she take it?"

"Better than you might have guessed. I tried to get her out like I did that man, but she would hear none of it. She feels that it's her duty to rescue Lord Yggdrasill," Yuan replied. The figure in the shadows laughed. Yuan scowled. "I don't see how this is funny."

"Martel would have said the same thing."

"Go to hell!" Yuan shouted.

"Aren't we already there?"

Yuan sighed. The figure in the shadows was right. They faded away.

"Ms. Jupiter, if you can hear me, this will pass. You will be able to move again soon. However, you may be in for a bit of a shock…"

* * *

"Artemis has been like that for awhile," Mina whispered, Amy typing away. "Do you think he's all right?"

Artemis was still glaring, in the same position he had been when Amy had last spoken to him.

"I'm not sure," Amy replied, closing the laptop and laying on the metal. "I don't know about you but I'm tired, and I'm hungry. It's been about two to three days according to the computer, but it hasn't been night here yet. I'm worried that we're going to suffer some freaky form of jet lag adjusting to their cycle."

"Quit worrying Ames. Although you're right. I'm hungry and tired too. Let's rest a little and maybe we can get some food," Mina said simply as she too lay down on the metal. The two fell into a short, restless sleep…


	20. Pervert!

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian: I don't own the people or locations featured here. However, I do own a part of the plotline. There's that spoiler warning still, not that anyone really cares if they got this far along. By the way, I am totally excited! We've gotten to chapter 20 and it's still going! Happy 20th to everyone who reads, and to everyone who reviews! You all make this story continue.

Raye: I can't believe this has gone on for twenty chapters.

ImperialGuardian: I can. Do you realize how long the video game is?

Raye: I've never even heard of it!

ImperialGuardian: (smirks, as she pulls out book) Way number 3: Announce length of video game, and where you're at in the plotline. (looks up, and holds up fire hose) It's a two disk game, and we're not even through half of the first disk.

Raye: … o.O# …

ImperialGuardian: Onto the chapter!

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 20: Pervert!**

They approached the mountain with swift feet. It was rare to see Serena not prancing around, talking contentedly with whoever happened to be near her. She was holding the front, but the group seemed to be rotating. Even Kratos stood by her for a few minutes. It was in those few minutes that the rare exception occurred. She didn't say a word to him. In fact, the group was remotely startled.

"How do I ask him?" Serena wondered. Her normal skipping and prancing routine wouldn't work here. She'd already managed to get Colette out from behind the group. In fact, by her suggestion they were both supposed to be in the middle, but no one seemed to mind.

"Are you angry with me?" Kratos asked her, as she jumped.

"No way!" Serena squeaked. "I just—I just—oh never mind! It's stupid anyhow."

And thus they arrived at the mountaintop. Serena saw the two men at the gate to the mountain pass.

"Well this is a nice little diversion," Serena sighed. "Bet you we need something to get past them, and it's something we don't have."

Luna mewed once, as Serena nodded, saying she understood. The others stared at her.

"You seem to understand her pretty well," Raine muttered.

"I've said this already. We worked out a system. She was just agreeing with me," Serena replied. "Right Luna?"

Luna meowed once. The group sighed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was trained really well," Lloyd said.

"What does that mean?" Luna wondered, growling a little.

The group approached the gate-keeping soldiers.

"Do you have a road pass?"

"You need a road pass to continue! You can purchase one from Koton inside," the guards said. Serena looked at the others with a grin.

"You heard the men! Let's go get that pass!" Serena cheered.

"You'd never guess your status from the way you act," Kratos grumbled. Luna jumped up on his shoulder.

"Exactly," Luna whispered. "She's better hidden this way."

"I hope you're right," Kratos replied. Luna jumped down, as they went to their right, and into an older looking shack. Inside, however, was filled with antiques and various breakable objects. Serena froze in her place. Luna jumped on her shoulder, as the rest of the group moved in around her.

"Don't worry Serena," Colette whispered, standing next to her. The group was now crowded into the shack, with an old man standing in the corner. "It's not like you're going to break anything."

Serena instantly remembered an incident not too long ago involving Raye's bookcase and her innate ability to trip on air.

"I'm not going to risk it," Serena chuckled in reply.

"If you are looking for a road pass, it's 100,000,000 Gald per person, and 50,000,000 Gald per animal," the old man announced. "With six people and one animal, that's 650,000,000 Gald altogether."

"What! What kind of price is that! That's robbery!" Lloyd announced.

"Silence boy! I'll have you know, I hate men!" the old man, probably Koton, said angrily.

"You wouldn't happen to have a small fortune on hand, would you?" Genis asked Serena jokingly. Serena's eyes were wide as she shook her head.

"I'm lucky I got an allowance here!" Serena replied.

"How do the pilgrimages with the Church of Martel make it past here?" Raine wondered thoughtfully.

"Oh, I let them through for free, since it's such a good cause. You're a beautiful young lady, aren't you? Maybe you should join the tour at the Palmacosta travel agency," Koton said, a glint in his eye. Raine shrugged off the obvious flirt, and Serena held her head in disgust. Stupid pervert. Genis immediately turned towards him.

"Hey! You're in cahoots with the travel agency!" Genis accused. Koton scowled.

"If you don't have the 650,000,000, then get out," he replied viciously.

"That's an old scripture," Colette whispered, moving cautiously towards a book on a pedestal.

"Oh my, beautiful maiden! You have a good eye! This is something the Chosen of Mana sold to me in exchange for her road pass. It's a very rare scripture of the travels of Spiritua."

"That wouldn't happen to be the book General Dorr owned as an heirloom, is it?" Serena asked.

"You must be her older sister, another beautiful maiden. Yes, I feared Dorr would never part with it! It was very fortunate that the Chosen herself was willing to part with such a scripture!" Koton announced, looking off to the sky.

"Let us have that!" Lloyd said.

"Your new total would be 1,650,000,000," Koton announced.

"Or at least let us look at it for a bit," Lloyd finished sheepishly, receiving glares.

"Never! Why should I show it to you people?" Koton demanded.

"Oh come on! Colette is the Cho—"

Genis was interrupted by a quick swat to the head from Raine. She whispered hastily in his ear.

"We'll be the ones treated as imposters, remember?" she hissed.

"The Cho?" Koton asked, an amused look in his eye.

"The Chosen of Mana's devout follower!" Serena replied with a cheer. "Aren't you sis?"

"Yup," Colette added with a nod and the best smile she could muster. Kratos held an amused face, looking at Serena. Lloyd was still looking sheepish, and Raine was smiling. Serena had indeed pulled out a quick story for such a bad liar.

"As her follower, she wishes to view the articles that the Chosen has possessed, and is versed in the language of the angels."

"I've been studying it since I was a child," Colette added. Serena nodded, as if to confirm the fact…

* * *

"This house," Zelos said, pointing. "Belongs to Lady Figaro. She's always around for tea on Tuesdays. That house over there belongs to Lady Adeline, a regular cutie that's always just around. That house is where all the hunnies usually hang out, waiting for my return. Speaking of, I haven't visited with them since you came."

"Pervert," Darien thought miserably.

"Oh yeah, this is my house," Zelos said, pointing to the giant mansion. "I hold parties, which by the way, there's one tonight to honor your arrival. Fortunately for you I have some extra formal attire!"

"Someone rise from the dead and take me with you," Darien thought miserably. "Or at least take me to Serena. This guy is nuts…"

* * *

The group arrived. It was a snow-capped town, and they were more than welcoming to the travelers. With the sorcerer they had defeated, the cloth they had acquired was apparently worth 1,000 Gald, the currency of the world. And to make matters even better, they found that the apple gel sold for a little bit too, not to mention that in that battle they had found a pouch of gold pieces which turned out to be Gald. They were at the inn, where the innkeeper was more than happy to get rooms for them. They had purchased two rooms, and the group was getting ready to sleep.

"Trista," Raye whispered, seeing that in her room, Amara and Michelle were fast asleep. Rini and Hotaru were next door, both fast asleep with Diana between them.

"Yes Raye?" Trista asked, seeing the Scout of Mars look disturbed.

"How fast can we reach a dwarf's house, do you think?" she asked.

"It could be a few hours. It could be a few weeks. It could be a few days. It all depends on who we meet tomorrow and what we can learn about this place. They're governed by severely different rules of reality, if you hadn't noticed. We have to follow them like everyone else," Trista said thoughtfully. "What might delay us is your particular state. For all we know there will be times you will be immobile. Or maybe one of us will get ill in the cold. The first order of business tomorrow is warmer apparel, but seeing that we might not make money any other way, we'll have to go back outside the city to pick a few fights."

"Isn't that against a Sailor Scout code or something?" Raye asked her, as she smiled.

"It probably is, but when it's down to our survival, I think we can afford to bend a few rules…"


	21. Angel Feathers

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian: I don't own anything. I'm happy though that I'm still going here.

Raye: Why Mars? Why do you let her continue this?

Mars: Because it's fun.

Raye: NOT YOU TOO!

ImperialGuardian: I didn't even have to resort to the book this time. For those who might not know Mars is the Roman god of war…hehe…he's cool. I'll just leave this here. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 21: Angel Feathers**

"Well, if it means that much to you," Koton said, shifting a little. "I could let the lovely ladies look at it for a one-time fee."

"What is it?" Serena asked, worried if she was ever going to have an allowance again.

"More than anything, I've wanted the Spiritua Statue that is displayed in that little House of Salvation that is south of here. If you bring me that, I'll let you ladies look at the book."

"You're so stingy! Like it'd cost you anything to let us look at it!" Genis exclaimed.

"Shaddup! Get outta here if you don't have the money or the statue!" Koton shouted. The group stepped outside, leaving Hanokonesia Peak as they reached the field. Suddenly Genis shivered.

"Why does it feel so cold?" Genis whispered. "It's like the sun's not out."

"Demon," Serena and Luna replied. Serena instinctively held her broach.

"You mean one of those weird monsters from last night?" Raine asked, as she unconsciously shivered.

"Where is it originating from?" Kratos asked Genis.

"It's coming from that direction," Genis said, pointing towards the path they had come from earlier in the morning.

"Do you think they're following us?" Lloyd asked.

"No, they're coming to ask Koton for a road pass," Luna scoffed.

"Really?" Colette asked.

"Luna," Serena warned. "So do we head them off and give ourselves an advantage, Luna?"

"I'm shocked you suggest it. Without the—wait, you all could help!" Luna exclaimed. The group looked at the cat.

"I hardly think this will benefit us to haphazardly jump into a fight," Kratos pointed out.

"Besides, how can we help?" Lloyd asked.

"It will hardly benefit anyone if we don't face them," Luna replied.

"Oh no! Look everyone!" Colette cried, pointing ahead of the discussing group. There were running people, and several black tentacles chasing them. Serena turned back to Kratos.

"I know it seems stupid, but we don't have much choice. People are in danger," Serena replied. "You don't have to help, but I have to go there, whether I want to or not."

With that, she ran off. With a click and a sigh, Serena rose her broach to the sky while running.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKEUP!"

After the lightshow, she came face to face with the menace. Luna was at her side.

"Luna, go back to the others," Sailor Moon said sternly.

"WHAT?" Luna shouted.

"Protect them for me," Sailor Moon replied with a smile. She held the Moon Power Tier in hand, as Luna reluctantly nodded and ran off. She was alone. She didn't have the others, not even the Outers, there to help her. The monster before her was a giant black blob, tentacles coming out of nearly every place in its body, people hanging from nearly all of them. Two of them came her way. With a quick leap she dodged, and swung at one of the many tentacles. Like butter the weapon cut through the demon, but sadly, its arm reconnected as soon as she sliced through. "It's not working—maybe Luna was right. I really shouldn't use the Moon Power Tier like a bat."

"SAILOR MOON!" the creature boomed. "DIE!"

With an unsuspecting slam against her back, Sailor Moon flew to the ground face first. She picked herself back up, painfully.

"I will not lose to the likes of you! Unhand these people at once or you will pay dearly demon!"

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" the demon laughed, his booming voice startling Sailor Moon some.

"I will too!" Sailor Moon replied.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS TO HELP! YOU ARE NO MATCH!" the demon laughed, the ground shaking as Sailor Moon fell to her knees.

"Don't you dare talk about them that way!" Sailor Moon screamed. "They may be traitors, but they're still my friends, and I won't let a demon like yourself defile their name!"

"TRY ME," the demon continued, as another tentacle rammed her back into the ground. Sailor Moon once again painfully rose to her feet.

"I can do this," she whispered hopelessly, raising up the Moon Power Tier. "I will defeat you in the name of good. SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

The attack fruitlessly landed in the blob, and proceeded to bounce back, forcing Sailor Moon to dodge her own attack.

"WEAKLING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE SO FEARED!"

"It's right," Sailor Moon whispered. "I can't even phase it. But I have to keep trying, or else these people will die. But what can I do?"

"Light, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory," chanted a voice behind her. Sailor Moon spun to see Colette, with her violet and pink glimmering wings out, and a circle of light glowing around her. "Angel Feathers!"

"Colette?" Sailor Moon asked, as she received a smile from her friend, a flurry of rainbow colored feathers flying at the blob, striking through it. The monster screamed. "How?"

"DIE!" the demon cried, tentacles coming at the two. Sailor Moon grabbed Colette and jumped out of range.

"Wow! That would have killed us!" Colette exclaimed, seeing the damage.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked, one hand in front of Colette, the tentacles threatening a second strike.

"Yeah, thanks to you Se—I mean Sailor Moon!" Colette cheered. Sailor Moon had her free hand grabbing her tiara, praying it would work…

* * *

"Wha—?" Lita asked, waking up groggily. She saw Yuan sitting at her bedside patiently. "What happened?"

"Well, to put it lightly Ms. Jupiter—you're an angel."

"WHAT?" she screamed. "Who are you trying to kid? I am not an—oh my god! What happened to me?"

She had jumped to her feet, and frozen in front of a full length mirror. Her hair had returned to its normal shade overnight, by some strange act of nature, and she still wore the same clothes from before, but she was looking at a person who had green glimmering wings. This wasn't Lita.

"As I told you, you are now an angel," Yuan explained again. "As for the pale green hair dye, that naturally fades out in the darkness. It was a product that became a hit a long time ago. It's harmless for the most part. The only known side effect is a slight headache for a day, however, I doubt that will be a problem to you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him angrily.

"You probably didn't notice, but have you had any urges to eat lately?" Yuan started. Lita thought back, and realized not once had she even let food cross her mind. Even now as food filled her mind, her stomach did not protest, or show any signs of starvation. Her eyes widened. "It's either a gradual or swift process, depending upon the person and the environment. Since you are here in Welgaia, your symptoms should probably occur faster than the current Chosen. You're almost an angel now. The only difference you'll have from those who maintain Welgaia is your soul. You probably won't lose that, seeing as you have wings that are very smiliar to my own."

"Wait, your own?" Lita demanded, as blue glimmering wings sprouted from his back. She was dumbstruck. Their wings were similar! "You're an angel then?"

"Yes."

"How did you make them disappear like that?" Lita demanded.

"You can simply will them out of sight," Yuan said with a wave of his hand, as his wings vanished. "Your friend, Ms. Hino, will probably need this lesson soon too, assuming she's stayed out of harm's way."

"What do you mean?"

"You both possess the object that creates this change in a person, a Cruxis Crystal…"

* * *

"Wow, Raye, you're up so early!" Rini exclaimed, seeing Raye reading the manual they had been given the day before. Hotaru also awoke, the two staring at Raye.

"It seems the rules of battle here are really complicated," Raye muttered, deep in thought.

"What is coming from Raye's back?" Hotaru pointed out, as Rini squeaked, summoning Amara, Trista, and Michelle to the room.

"What's the matter Ri—Raye?" Trista asked, as Raye finally looked up from her book.

"What is everyone staring at?" Raye asked them.

"Take a look," Diana said meekly, pointing a paw at a mirror. Raye walked over to the mirror cautiously, and her eyes widened in shock. She suddenly had neon red fairylike wings on her back. With a single thought, they flapped, red glittering light falling gently from them. After a few more flaps, she was airborne, suspending a few feet in the air. And as soon as she wished them to disappear, they vanished, and she crashed to the floor in shock.

"Raye?" Amara asked carefully.

"I've got angel wings," she whispered horrifically…


	22. Roses Are Red

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian: I don't own them. I do own some of the plotline, so don't steal. I have a spoiler warning here, not that it matters. Then there is the apology for last week's freak Saturday posting, and for my new scheduling post. I will now be updating in a cyle. I am updating Looks Can Be Deceiving, Dearly Departed Dad, Gundam Wing Renaissance, and Ken and the Chickens this week, and next week will be Playing Pretend, Storm of Envy, Sailor Moon and the Alchemic Memories, and Bending Reality, As Told By Nara. So sue me if it'll make you feel better, but I have found that I cannot update eight chapters a week. It's too much to do.

Raye: You could always just stop updating, forever, you know?

ImperialGuardian: No, I don't know. Please enlighten me.

Raye: It's when you stop coming to to put up your stories in order to make us all happy.

ImperialGuardian: You scare me.

Raye: And whatever became of that book you had?

ImperialGuardian: I tried to sell it on E-Bay, but the account was frozen. So I tried selling it off to another writer, but they couldn't use it. So now it sits on my shelf, collecting dust—for now.

Raye: Start the chapter!

ImperialGuardian: I knew you'd see it my way one day!

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 22: Roses Are Red**

"Now you're moon dust!" she cried. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The tiara flew at the monster, cutting through it like Angel Feathers had done only a moment before.

"Nice shot Sailor Moon!" Colette cheered.

"It doesn't make sense. Why didn't the Power Tier work?" Sailor Moon wondered quietly. The tentacles charged again, this time forcing both to jump back, but not in time as they were captured.

"Ack!" Colette screamed. "Let me go!"

"Hang on Colette!" Sailor Moon shouted, one arm free as she aimed.

"Now you're moon dust!" she screamed. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

This time the attack, directed at the tentacle holding Colette, flew with blinding lights, as the tentacle was cut, and she was released. Sailor Moon smiled faintly, feeling the draining effects of the monster starting to take place.

"Sailor Moon!" she heard Luna's distant voice cry.

"This is a first Luna," Sailor Moon chuckled to herself. "I need rescued, and Darien is nowhere to be found."

A few tears were in her eyes as she faded into unconsciousness. The last she saw was a blur of something short and red, maybe auburn. Her body eventually woke itself up though, late at night and next to a campfire. She shot up, scaring the group, who all sat on logs. Raine and Kratos on their own, while the three others shared a log together.

"And here we were doubting the cat," Raine said with a chuckle. "You really shouldn't have run off like that Serena."

"If I hadn't, it would have gotten too close to the trading post, and would have become even stronger," Serena replied, as Raine perked up. Had she really thought about that? Had that been her motivation to head off the demon like she had? "I've seen what they do with large groups. It's not pretty."

"You're still a reckless princess," Kratos huffed on the opposite side of the fire. "And I'll have to request that you don't try to run off like that again if you intend to journey with us any further."

"We were really worried," piped up Colette. "But I'm glad to see you're okay."

"I'm sorry to have worried you like that. And I won't do it again," Serena said. "Energy drain is an interesting feeling, to say the least, and I have no plans to experience it again anytime soon."

Serena felt her tears surfacing again. It hadn't hit her she was even crying until Luna gave her a concerned look.

"Serena, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm just happy, and thankful, that you all helped me. I really needed it. What can I say? I'm just a reckless princess after all!" Serena said, a mock laughter on her lips. Darien hadn't come. He really had abandoned his relationship with her. The girls hadn't come either. Did this mean her defense of their name had led to nothing? Was she defending the defenseless?

"Kratos, Genis, and Colette did most of the work," Lloyd said with a sigh. "Apparently only spells work on those things."

"It was mostly Kratos. His sword was able to slice through the demon pretty well!" Colette chirped. Serena's eyes looked up at Kratos, who seemed to have his attention drawn to Colette. Serena wasn't sure whether he was angry or simply avoidant. He was the only one with even close to red hair, and apparently Lloyd was a non-factor in the fight. Unless it was Lloyd who tried to get her down—something told her it was Kratos.

"Serena, why do you still care about your friends? Didn't they betray you?" Genis asked. Serena now looked at Genis. She then knew they probably had followed her almost as soon as Luna got to them. The royal advisor was showing no signs of her previous actions. Silence reigned for a few moments, Serena's tears still flowing as she finally attempted to wipe them away.

"Because I can't help it," Serena replied. "I've known them for so long, I can't help but still care about them, regardless of what may have occurred. Besides, no one deserves to be called pathetic, when clearly, they aren't. Hey, Luna?"

"What is it Serena?"

"Why isn't the Moon Power Tier working?" Serena asked.

"It's probably because you aren't able to call upon the other Sailor Scouts' powers like you used to. I'm a little surprised that you can even become Eternal Sailor Moon at all," Luna replied. Serena looked down.

"Your powers rely on others?" Lloyd asked.

"Some of them, yes," Luna answered for Serena. "That's why she and—her guardians were so close. They needed each other to win."

"Serena, you should eat," Raine said, presenting her with some food. "I know it's not much, but you need to replenish your strength for tomorrow."

"Thank you Ms. Raine," Serena said. She chuckled a little. "It's stupid, to think he'd come."

"He?" Colette asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry!" Serena exclaimed cheerfully, looking at the food. She set the tray down. "Hey Colette, that was a cool spell you did earlier. How did you do that? Could you teach me?"

"Angel Feathers is one of her angelic attacks. I doubt you could learn it Serena," Raine said, as Serena pouted.

"We can still try tomorrow, Serena. You never know!" Colette replied cheerfully.

"Yay! Thanks Colette! You're the best!" Serena exclaimed, leaping up from from her spot to tackle Colette in a sisterly hug…

* * *

"So I'm an angel?" Lita asked, looking at Yuan, who verified for the tenth time. She looked at the Cruxis Crystal, the giant red stone she had so willingly accepted. "Wow, um, this is beginning to sound like Serena's—oh my god! I forgot about Serena!"

Yuan gave her a confused look.

"Serena?"

"Yeah, the reason I ended up here was because I vanished from a meeting, or something, because she ran away," Lita said, trying to remember. "I saw Lord Yggdrasill, and I got sidetracked. Oh, Yuan, is there any way to see how she's doing? I have to make sure she's okay! I just want to see. I don't need to talk to her or anything!"

At that exact moment, she and Yuan were inches from one another. The blue-haired angel felt uneasy, having not been this close to a woman's face since—he tried not to think back to that. He knew his cheeks tinged, as Lita stepped back.

"Sorry," Yuan coughed. "I just haven't been that close to someone in awhile."

"Sorry Yuan," Lita replied, blushing some herself. "I just got so worked up about Serena. She's really special, as a friend, you know? Like Lord Yggdrasill is to you. I'd stick with her no matter what became of her."

"As admirable as I may seem Ms. Jupiter, my staying by Lord Yggdrasill is out of respect for my dead fiancé," Yuan replied.

"She must have been an amazing woman," Lita said, laughing. "To get you to stay by his side."

"There are other reasons," Yuan said quickly. Part of him wanted to smack himself. Her looking like his fiancé earlier really threw him off. He couldn't even talk straight to her anymore—now he'd have to think of a way for her to see Serena without interference and without being informed of the plan—although, this plan was getting too out of control for his own tastes…

* * *

It was probably for the best that Zelos didn't know how much pain Darien was in right now. It was probably for the best that Zelos didn't know that Darien wanted to kill him right now. Why was it for the best? Because he knew that Serena had been in need of his assistance, and for the first time, he had been unable to be there for her. That his precious Meatball Head had been in dire danger, and he wasn't there to rescue her. It tore every fiber of his being, it ripped his heart in two, and at the very least, it lowered his will to present himself in front of those Meltokio women again. He would be content with never seeing them again, so long as he could go and immediately apologize for the damage done.

But he couldn't reach her. He hardly felt his bond to her anymore. It was like she was drifting further and further away from him. His pain intensified at the thought of a Zelos Wilder seducing his Serena. He'd kill the bastard, and the bastard's son. He wouldn't let ANYONE take HIS Serena…

* * *

"Psst," Mina whispered fervently, shaking Amy awake. "Psst! Wake up Amy!"

"Wha?" Amy asked, looking around. "What happened Mina?"

"Look!" she whispered again, pointing at Artemis, who was sleeping soundly in the cage with them, and the other Artemis was on the outside of the cage, still in the same pose it had been before they rested. "Two of Artemis! How is that possible?"

"It shouldn't be?" Amy asked.

"Right. Let's wake up the one in here and find out."

"Right," Amy said, and the two shook the Artemis in the cage gently, as the cat jumped to its feet.

"I DID NOT EAT THAT CHEESECAKE!" Artemis cried, as he jumped to his feet and looked around. "Girls?"

"Leave it to you to have a dream about food," Mina giggled. "You have to be the real one. There's no other way."

"We've been tricked?" Amy asked, as Mina's normally bubbly face grew grim…

* * *

"Okay, so did anyone else notice that no one in this town says anything helpful?" Sailor Mars asked, scowling some as she and the others were in their Scout uniforms again.

"There was this old lady who said she needed someone to travel with her grandson to the ice caverns near here," Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed. Sailor Saturn nodded.

"Well, it looks like we have no choice. Let's escort her grandson," Sailor Pluto said, as the younger two and Diana ran off in the snow, leaving the others to only follow in their wake.

After five minutes of running in circles, the group finally arrived at a small house next to the inn (the two younger girls apologizing for having them retrace the entire town to find the house), and came upon the ransacked home. Sailor Uranus stepped towards the door first, as she knocked on the door. An elderly woman stepped out.

"Oh my oh my, we have guests!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She then saw Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn. "Oh, are you the group that they spoke of? It looks like they were right! You are in need of work, and clothing! Come in come in! I've got the fireplace going."

Sailor Mars jumped a little, as she hesitantly walked inside with the others.

"Wow!" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed. "The house is so pretty ma'am!"

"Why thank you little one," the elderly woman said softly. "Now, you said you girls were looking for work, correct? As I have informed the little ones, my grandson would like to go to the ice caverns found south of Flanoir. I will offer you some clothing and some money for supplies for now. If you return my grandson in good health, I will even throw in a good meal and his hand in marriage, if you're interested!"

"Thank you kindly for your offer. Where is your grandson?" Sailor Pluto said. A small cough came from behind them, as the group spun around.

"Holy mackerel!" Diana exclaimed…


	23. Appreciation

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian: I still own nothing short of any non-game plotline. Okay, if you've made it this far, you have become one of my best buddies! I can't believe this is on chapter twenty-three with no signs of stopping or serious flamers… hooray!

Raye: You still won't quit! Fine, then I will! You can talk to Yuan for a few chapters! He likes you!

ImperialGuardian: No Raye! Don't leave me with Yuan!

Yuan: …

ImperialGuardian: See see? He doesn't even talk! Why Raye why?

Raye: (grins) Because it's fun.

ImperialGuardian: … ack! YUAN IS CONTAGIOUS!

Yuan: …

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 23: Appreciation**

Serena sat at the edge of camp, talking to the cat, again. Lloyd wondered if those two had ever been separated for long amounts of time since they had met. It didn't seem like it. Everything Serena had told him, it seemed so surreal. That she was a princess, Luna was her trusted advisor, and she was from another world. Sure, he wanted her to fight with them, to help regenerate the world, but it just seemed like she was nothing more than a dream. In the morning he'd wake up, and she wouldn't be there. Some part of him was happy she was there. She was a friend to Colette, almost a sister. Colette didn't get too many of those. Lloyd and Genis had been her only friends while she was at home. So even though it was weird having two girls around, he was happy that she could do so much for Colette.

In his hand, he held a small, delicate creation that he'd worked so hard on to fix after it broke at the Seal of Fire. His guilt was killing him. This necklace kept breaking on him. It was almost as if fate was forbidding him from giving her this necklace. Colette's birthday had been the day all this started.

"Lloyd?" Serena's voice asked him, as he jumped. He hadn't even realized his feet had brought him to her spot. "What's up?"

"Do—do you have a minute?" Lloyd asked. Serena smiled. That smile of hers was always mysteriously reassuring.

"Sure do. Sit down. Hey Luna, we'll talk about it again later, okay?" Serena said softly, as Luna nodded and bounded off towards the campsite. Her eyes were on the necklace in his hand. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, but it keeps breaking," Lloyd admitted sheepishly. Serena looked at it again, and then took off a necklace from around her neck.

"This was a gift from someone very close to me," Serena told him. "I trust you not to break it. But you can use it to see where your craftsmanship is failing. Frankly, I don't know all that much about making jewelry, but I think that'll help you get started. To tell you the truth, that necklace does indeed look beautiful. See if mine can't help make it stronger."

Lloyd carefully took her necklace from her, and inspected it. The silver chain seemed almost flawless compared to his. Lloyd realized he had a lot more work to do if he even wanted this necklace to be presented to Colette.

"Thank you Serena, I'll make sure to give it back to you," Lloyd promised. She nodded.

"Don't worry. I believe you," she said. Lloyd started to leave, but then realized Serena wasn't following to get some sleep. "Aren't you tired?"

"I'm pretty awake right now. I still have something I need to do," Serena replied with a smaller form of her smile.

"Okay, don't stay up too late Serena. Luna told us you're a royal pain when you don't get enough sleep," Lloyd said with a cheesy grin.

"Luna!" Serena shouted.

"Lloyd," Luna growled as she passed him.

"Sorry!" Lloyd replied gleefully, heading back towards the others at camp. Luna walked back to Serena, who was staring at her with some agitation.

"Would you rather I had lied?" she asked, as the agitation disappeared, and distant Serena came back.

"No," she said softly.

"You should get some sleep soon Serena. You have a big day tomorrow," Luna explained. It was impossible for her to sleep now. Luna knew it from the moment her eyes looked out to the moon, but she still said it anyhow. She was her advisor, after all.

"Luna," Serena whispered. "If demons are here, do you think that someone let them through to us?"

"That wouldn't surprise me," Luna sighed. "You know, it's not like you to be so open. What makes you so sure they won't betray you?"

"Actually Luna," Serena whispered. "I think it's time I stopped the lying. I'm tired of having to tell everyone lies about myself, my powers. I'd like to see where the truth gets me. Besides, they are all good people, even if they don't look or act it. I can see that much. They're going on a journey to save the world. Even I have respect for that."

"Serena, what will you do about the future kingdom then?"

"Let me think on that for awhile. I've been wondering ever since I came, but right now, I just don't know. I mean, Sailor Pluto said that all futures are never set. So the kingdom, maybe that's not as set as I thought it was," Serena said softly, the mature look on her face again. Tears crested in her eyes.

"Uncertainty in dangerous," a voice said from behind. Serena spun to see Kratos, as he took a seat next to her. "Especially in one's own goals and skills. Your emotions are going to get the better of you in battle if you have such indecisions right now. Besides, isn't worrying about the future like worrying about your past?"

"You shouldn't butt in on personal conversations," Luna hissed quietly.

"You shouldn't let your princess get so discouraged," Kratos returned.

"You!" Luna hissed. Serena pet Luna on the head.

"It's okay Luna," Serena replied softly. "He's right. I shouldn't be so unsure of myself or what will come. Thank you Kratos."

"What of the kingdom then?" Luna asked.

"As they say, let's live each day to the fullest. We'll worry about the future when it gets here," Serena replied, a smile on her face. "I honestly have no idea what's going to happen. I really shouldn't have let it bother me so much."

Kratos smiled some. Her smile was back. He hadn't realized he'd missed that until he'd seen her smile again. He stood again to leave, as he felt her hand. She was holding his wrist gently, as he turned to face her.

"If it's not too much to ask Kratos, could you sit with me for a few minutes?" Serena asked quietly. "Luna needs to get some rest. I know she's been stewing since we got here, and the others have their own troubles."

Kratos sighed. Hook, line, and sinker. She knew how to get her way. He took his seat again, as Luna seemed to object.

"It's okay Luna. You need to rest or you won't be able to do your job in the morning," Serena said cheerfully. "Besides, you without sleep is scary!"

"Fine," Luna huffed, and walked over to the fire again, and curled up near Colette, falling swiftly asleep. Serena smiled again.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. "I really don't want her to worry."

"About what?" Kratos asked. Was there more? There had to be. Her outburst of emotion last night was proof of that. Maybe it was about that soul mate she had mentioned.

"It's rather stupid, really," Serena admitted. "I mean, they protected me. He protected me. It's strange to suddenly see them as they were."

"What happened?"

"It was Darien," Serena said quietly, monotonously. "He was naked with the other girls."

Kratos blushed slightly, shocked that she had seen such a sight, but quickly recovered. She looked gone again. Her smile was absent.

"I think it's wise if you let him go," he advised. "A man like that doesn't deserve your companionship."

"I know," Serena replied. "It's just hard to let go. There are a lot of memories there."

"I didn't say let the memories go. Knowing that he was willing to protect you, maybe finding someone else willing to do the same is important to you. Use those memories as a way to move on."

Serena seemed to think it over, and smiled again. She hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Kratos…"

* * *

"The largest problem we have right now is that we're in a cage, we're hungry, and we can't reach the outside world," Artemis sighed.

"Then maybe I can help you?" a voice said from outside of the cell. Phony Artemis was kicked away, and the two girls were introduced to a rather stunning man with blue hair.

"Hottie alert," Mina whispered.

"What's the catch?" Amy asked, nudging Mina, hoping to bring her back. It was fruitless.

"That you help me locate Serenity before it's too late," the blue-haired man said. The two girls stopped their antics immediately.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"Princess Serenity is being hunted down by Prince Endymion as we speak, and demons are chasing her."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Mina asked him, as he smiled a playboy smile.

"I'm going to let you out, aren't I?" he asked.

"This could very well be a trap," Amy said.

"And why would Darien be hunting down Serena?"

"He found out that she ran away, and became very short-tempered. In fact, he's been nothing but irate since we found him and informed him that we'd seen her."

"You've seen Serena?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"Yes, and she was being accompanied by three men and two women," the blue-haired man replied.

"Forcefully?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Actually, she was laughing and prancing around. We can only assume she's with them of her own accord," the blue-haired man said. "When the prince heard this, he shouted off things about responsibility and such and demanded an audience with her—for fear of her health, we kept him with another operative. He's been quite fairly short-tempered since then."

"That doesn't sound anything like Darien," Mina whispered…

* * *

"SEIYA!" the girls exclaimed.

"How do you know my name?" the man, who looked and sounded like the Starlight asked.

"You aren't the same Seiya we've met? What a true irony," Sailor Pluto said.

"Wow, no kidding," Sailor Chibi Moon said. "You could totally pass off for our Seiya."

"That's strange," Sailor Mars said, thinking about this. "We're supposed to escort you, but it looks like you don't need escorts for anything. I sense a great aura around you."

"You need to be strong, to fend off the evils you ladies will be facing," the man, Seiya, said simply. "Sure there are monsters, but they aren't my only trouble."

"Why would people come after you? You seem pleasant enough," Sailor Neptune asked.

"You do not know?" Seiya asked, as the old woman and himself took a step back. "We're half-elves. Of course we'd have people after us."

"Are you telling us we're walking face-first into fights with people?" Sailor Uranus exclaimed.

"Maybe we should talk before you ladies agree to this task," the old woman said, motioning them to sit…


	24. Dreams

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian: Yuan, speak to me! I can't take this pain anymore! This silence is awful!

Yuan: …

ImperialGuardian: WHY?

Yuan: …

ImperialGuardian: And now you've ruined my wonderful joke too. Come back Raye! I can't do this without you!

Yuan: …

ImperialGuardian: You spoke in chapter four. Why not now?

Yuan: …

ImperialGuardian: All right, that's it! I need Raye back! I don't own anything short of the non-game plotline!

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 24: Dreams**

_Serena was dreaming. At first, she was back at home. At the table with her mom, dad, and Sammy. They were all talking and chattering about random things, but Serena realized she couldn't hear them. Suddenly, it was as if they were on a screen, and she was watching them eat at the table on their own._

"_Serena!" a voice crowed. Raye came out of the shadows, pulling Serena away. "What are you doing here Meatball Head? You're supposed to be getting married to Darien! Come on!"_

_Mina and Lita appeared, grabbing her arms as they dragged her along._

"_You guys," Serena started, as she realized she couldn't speak. The world moved by so quickly. She passed everything from home in a blink of an eye. As she finally broke free of their arms, she was in a wedding dress of silk, lace, and sequins._

"_Serena," Darien said, dressed as Tuxedo Mask. "I love you."_

_The girls were suddenly around him, naked and clinging to his clothed form._

"_Yes, he loves you Serena," Amy said._

"_More than he loves us," Mina laughed demonically, as Serena saw the world around her crashing. Fires came from the altar, and their forms enveloped in shadows. Looking around, Serena saw she was in the tentacle of that demon again. The one from earlier in the day. She screamed._

"_Darien! Darien! Help me!" she cried, as their shadowy forms retreated further, faster. "Girls! DARIEN! Don't leave me! HELP!"_

_Her cries were left unanswered, as she watched the demon pull her closer._

"_YOU ARE WORTHLESS!"_

_She felt like she was drowning in the destruction and violence. That she was doomed to die. Suddenly, one light fell upon her delicate form._

"_Uncertainty in dangerous," a voice said from above. Serena remembered. She remembered talking to Kratos. Suddenly, he appeared amidst the chaos. "Especially in one's own goals and skills. Your emotions are going to get the better of you in battle if you have such indecisions right now. Besides, isn't worrying about the future like worrying about your past?"_

_Serena looked back at the monster, and then to the dress she wore._

"_You're right Kratos," she whispered, her voice returned, laughing half-heartedly. "But how do I fight if I've lost my past and my future?"_

"_You can fight in the present, as you are," Kratos replied, drawing his sword. "For I will be beside you, to guide you."_

_He jumped at the monster, freeing her from the tentacle as the two fell. The monster crashed. They landed gently, as Serena saw her brooch's light fading._

"_What? Why is it fading?"_

"_Serenity," a voice called. "Please watch over him."_

"_Watch who?" Serena called. The scenery faded to white, everything from before gone in a flash. Now her view filled with this white emptiness. Serena felt fear rising in her chest._

"_Do not be afraid. I am here with you."_

_Serena took a deep breath, for the voice came from behind her. As she turned, she came face to face with a strange woman, who was not Queen Selene. She of course wore a long white dress, and had a paled complexion, but this woman had giant blue eyes and wavy brown hair she kept in a ponytail. Currently, the woman had the ponytail in front of her, and was fiddling through the locks, apparently counting each strand._

"_You're not my mother."_

"_No dear, I'm not. I guess she visits you often in this realm?"_

"_Realm? Huh?" Serena asked. The woman threw her hair back around her backside, grinning from ear to ear._

"_The realm of dreams. It's one of the few places I still exist," she replied, spinning once. "It's still really strange though. I mean, people can see through me and sometimes, I find that people ignore me! I mean sure, I was ignored a little before, but here they ignore ignore me! It's terrible!"_

"_Umm, I know this is going to sound ridiculously selfish, but could you explain what you meant by watch over him?"_

"_Oh, sorry about that!" the woman laughed. She coughed a little. "Please, watch over my son. If you watch over him, your crystal's light shall be restored anew."_

"_Watch over your son? Who is he?"_

"_I cannot say. But I am sure you can figure it out well on your own Serenity. Please protect him!"_

_The woman began to fade away._

"_Wait, come back! I didn't get your name!" Serena called._

"_Please, keep it a secret."_

"_I will I will!" Serena cried, the woman's body gone, her head the only thing remaining, as everything began to swirl around her like clouds._

_"Anna..."_

* * *

"Hiz Royall now Highmass prezenting, Prinz Emdyzzmion!" Zelos said with a drunken hoorah. The men and the women clapped and cheered. Darien tried not to scowl. What an idiot. "Party let's now!" 

More cheers and a few laughs as the high and mighty Chosen of Mana tossed his drink over the railing. Darien immediately felt like he was at a rave. The swarming bodies of nobles—and those girls, covered him as he tried to make his way across the room. The music playing was something classical, and definitely nowhere near the intensity of the crowd around him. Finally making it to the door, Darien proceeded into the back, to a small yard. Amazingly, the yard had room for flowers. There was a miniature maze of red roses, with a tiny decorative fountain with three naked women on it, in amazingly, non-erotic poses. They each reached out to the sky, their bowls they held, each one losing the water they held as they fell to the larger basin below.

Darien pondered over the fountain, since the three women had masks over their faces, the same mask, but they had three separate hairstyles: short, a ponytail, and long and down. Footsteps from behind him made him jump. However, he had been approached by none other than the drunken, swaggering Chosen of Mana. Doing a double take, he realized that the drunken party boy really wasn't as drunk as he'd made it appear when Darien had first arrived. It bothered Darien to no end that he was such a talented actor, but right now, he was more focused on the sculpture.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Zelos said, eyeing the sculpture.

"Why do they have masks?" Darien asked.

"No one knows really. The Chosen of Mana are required to care for this garden. No one really knows why that is either. The statue dates pre-Kharlan War and these flowers are to be cared for by me, and me alone. See, as the Chosen this is some random duty the angels gave me."

Darien's hand caressed one petal of the nearest red rose, as his eyes lit up.

"I recognize this breed of rose," Darien replied. "Zelos, how long ago was this Kharlan War?"

"About four thousand years ago. Why?" Zelos asked, perplexed…

* * *

"Long ago," began the old woman. "There was great turmoil in the land. It was war waged between humans, and half-elves. Elven kind had seen it fit to hide during these times, sealing off Heimdall and expunging all half-elves that dwelled in those parts." 

"So you're saying that there are three races," Sailor Saturn clarified.

"Humans, elves, and half-elves," Seiya responded.

"So half-elves are treated like outcasts by elves?" Sailor Chibi Moon asked.

"That correct little one. We are not worthy in the eyes of elves. However, we are also not worthy in the eyes of humans," the old woman explained. "You yourselves have nothing to fear. You are human. We however, live in constant fear for our lives. Any law broken can result in our death."

"That's not fair!" Sailor Mars exclaimed, as Seiya the half-elf placed a hand over her mouth.

"Forgive me, but such talk is forbidden in our homes."

"So it would seem, we would be putting ourselves in some danger for this job," Sailor Neptune sighed.

"Are you serious?" Sailor Uranus asked them, but seeing their looks, she reluctantly calmed down. "This place is getting more and more dangerous for the others to be traveling in."

"You there," the old woman exclaimed. "What's that on your chest?"

"It's a long story ma'am," Sailor Pluto said quickly. "We will escort your grandson."

"Pluto!" the others exclaimed.

"Seeing as we said we would, and we need the clothing," Sailor Pluto added. The group sighed. She was right…


	25. Shiny

Author's Note

ImperialGuardian: (back turned) You're doing this on purpose. It's because of the pairing, isn't it Yuan?

Yuan: …

ImperialGuardian: Well, look at the title! Who would I pair you up with? The obvious one?

Yuan: …

ImperialGuardian: Just so you know, it's not as obvious as you think it is! In fact, you and—

Yuan: You're going to spoil the surprise for your readers.

ImperialGuardian: (turns around) Oops. Hehe, you guys can ignore that. I don't own them. Never have never will, and if you're still here, you're one of my bestest buddies!

Yuan: Idiot.

ImperialGuardian: YAY! He's talking to me today! Oh, and by the way, I apologize for not updating for awhile. Read my main page for an update!

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 25: Shiny**

Serena and Colette were standing at the edge of camp as everyone slept.

"I can't believe you got them to stay an extra day out here on the field," Serena chuckled, amazed. "I was certain Kratos was going to die of heart failure when you said it last night."

"We've had a few rough nights. Everyone needs a little break," Colette replied. The sun was still rising behind them, where the others lay. "They should be okay while we try this, right?"

"Luna said she and Noishe would handle it. Apparently Noishe is a very bright dog," Serena said thoughtfully.

"He is! Lloyd said he knows how to play dead really well!" Colette chipped in, as Serena smiled.

"I'll have to see that. So how does this go?"

"Okay, first you have to concentrate," Colette started. Serena took a deep breath. "The movements will come to you. Now repeat after me."

"Right," Serena replied.

"Light, I beg of thee."

"Light," Serena said, as she felt a rush of power. Beneath her a circle glowed. Serena was instantly reminded of her fading crystal, as the circle faded, and Serena sighed.

"You okay, Serena?" Colette asked.

"I think so," Serena replied. She looked at her brooch. "I just felt like the Silver Imperium Crystal lost its shine again."

"Again? And how can it lose its shine?" Colette asked, confused. The two sat down on the ground, looking out onto the vast field.

"Shortly after I rescued my future daughter from the clutches of evil, my crystal's shine faded away, meaning I couldn't transform or use my powers," Serena explained, as Colette gasped.

"Now that you mention it, it does look duller than it did before," Colette replied, examining the broach curiously.

"But the reason it did so was because I was to learn a new transformation based on the feelings shared between me and—Darien."

"Your friends meant a lot to you," Colette said softly. "Mine do too. I kind of worry about them sometimes. The first seal, I was really worried that they weren't going to make it."

"But you did," Serena replied.

"Yeah, and Lloyd broke my birthday present again," Colette giggled. "He, Genis, and I have been friends ever since the day we met—Hey Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come on this journey? You didn't have to."

"It's selfish really," Serena replied.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone," Colette urged. Serena blushed.

"At first, it was about helping you save the world. Now, I—umm—well, I kinda wanna get to know one of you better."

Colette beamed.

"You like Kratos, don't you?"

"What? I never said that!"

"We all do, even the professor," Colette chirped…

* * *

"Well?" he asked them. Mina and Amy looked at one another, as Artemis gave the blue-haired man a glare. 

"I think this is too easy," Artemis said.

"As it should be," the blue-haired man replied. "I am one of the highest ranking officers here. I've got high enough clearance that I'm sure it'd be quite simple to get you out."

Mina and Amy started whispering.

"As opposed to beating the door to death, this really would be much simpler. I don't know," Amy muttered.

"Ames, this is the chance of a lifetime. If he lets us out, we can go check on Darien, and find out about Serena that much sooner. And he's high ranking. He's not going to offer us this kind of opportunity unless he means it."

"I still don't know."

"What do we have to lose?"

"Our lives?" Amy pointed out.

"Good point, but it's not like we've never died before. Serena's always been there for us. So we have nothing to lose."

"Nothing but our lives," Amy grumbled, as the two broke their huddle.

"What do we need to do?" Mina asked cheerfully.

"Just follow me," he replied, as the bars dropped down…

* * *

"Do you think whatever higher power designed our uniforms ever thought that we might have to fight in the middle of a frozen tundra?" Sailor Chibi Moon asked, as they decked themselves out in sweaters over their uniforms. Sailor Pluto sighed. 

"Our movement may be slightly hindered, but we should fare well. Mars, will you be all right?"

"I think so," Sailor Mars replied. "I've not felt weird if that's what you're asking."

"Since you're guarding me, do you have any suggestions of teams for battle?" Seiya asked. "I'm actually quite capable of fighting on my own, but grandmother insists that I fight with a party whenever I journey out here."

"Leave the fighting to us," Sailor Uranus said sternly. "That's what we're getting paid to do, right?"

"Right, you are," Seiya sighed.

"Seiya, don't you worry!" Sailor Chibi-Moon said warmly. "We're capable too!"

"If we gauge the fight to be too difficult, we simply escape, right?" Sailor Saturn asked quietly, reading the manual as they walked along. Seiya turned back to her, a look of horror on his face.

"You're reading from a manual?" he shrieked in fear. "Have you never battled before?"

"This is simply a newer style of fighting than what we were used to," Sailor Pluto answered quickly. "We're probably fully capable of dealing with whatever or whoever comes our way."

"Why did my stomach just do a flip?" Seiya moaned.

"Hey! We can just leave you out here you know!" Sailor Uranus burst, looking like she were about to jump the half-elf. Sailor Neptune placed a consoling arm on Sailor Uranus' shoulder.

"Leave him be. We'll show him what we're capable of," Sailor Neptune said coolly…


End file.
